Far Away Embrace
by SweetAyu
Summary: Rin a loney girl, who has never been justified in life always being rejected from her husband's love. When she meets a stranger and is given a second chance at love, she embraces her lover's words and caresses as their world comes tumbling down. Sessh/Rin
1. Far Away

**Author's note:** I do hope that this chapter is to your satisfaction and not too confusing. The lyrics do play an important part in this story.

Don't forget to **R**ead and **R**eview!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. We all know that the characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The lyrics belong to the artist and company who owns Sweetbox.

* * *

_**: Far Away Embrace:**_

* * *

"Miss, don't you think you've had enough for tonight." Souten, the new bartender girl said. She was holding a white towel in her hands as she cleaned the marbled tabletop counter. "I don't care. Serve me another!" Rin stated quite blandly, as she wiped her mouth from the wet redundant of the intoxicated liquid.

_She's been at it for at least an hour, already._ Souten thought silently as she poured the new brand of drink that her customer had ordered.

"Hey do you want to hear a bar joke?" Shippo asked Souten, as he settled his black platter on the counter bar.

"Alright," Souten replied back to the waiter as she leaned comfortably on the counter. She tried her best to ignore the pity she held for her customer.

"Okay, there's this mushroom that walked into a bar. He asked the bartender, "Can I have a drink?"

"And, then the bartender says, "Sorry, we don't serve food, here."

"And then the mushroom says, "But, I'm a fungi." Shippo finished the joke adding an extra octave to the last word in the sentence. Souten giggled as she got the inside joke of the mushroom. "That's a good one."

"Hey waiter, bring me a bottle of Chardonnay." A short man sitting in his designated table called out to Shippo. The red orange head man gave him a hand signal before turning to glance at Souten. She busily looked over the collection of bottles that were shelved and arrange in order on the cooler. The young female then took out a cooler bucket and added lots of ice cubes, so the bottle would remain cold to the customer's satisfaction.

"Here you go, Shippo." Souten said as she smiled affectionately. "Thanks, Souten." Shippo replied back, before picking up his platter with the order in hand. "Later," He said before walking off towards the customer.

The soft upbeat music played behind her as she pushed the cup away from her arm length distance. The spotlight landed on Rin who was sitting at a bar stool with her head down on the marbled table counter. An empty bottle of wine and a half filled cup of Tequila were at her side.

She looked up using her hand as a shield against the light pouring on her petite figure. Her cheeks were stained with dry tears and her makeup was disheveled. Her hazel eyes widened as she was pulled up from her chair.

"What's going on?" Rin mumbled as she allowed herself to be pulled upstage by a chubby man with a brown mustache. "Ladies and gentleman, please give a warm welcome to Rin. She'll be singing a song for us tonight." The man announced before the musicians started playing a background song with a soft beat.

Rin stood perplexed for a moment, before taking the microphone that was handed to her. She looked at the silent crowd who was dancing to the tune. Some of the customers that were seated stared up at the young woman wondering if she was planning to just stand there.

**I love you... I love you...**

Her words echoed through the club's speaker surround sounds. No trace of sturdiness or drowsiness from her drunken stupor was traced through her words. Only sadness and the angelic soft voice were heard to accommodate the music playing.

Rin closed her eyes and swayed her body from side to side. She imagined herself drinking down the alcohol bottles she hid in the solitary confinements of the bedroom they used to share.

Now and other stray days, she would sleep alone on their bedroom while he slept elsewhere. She especially hated having _**Him**_ ignore her while they stood together in the same room. It felt like if they were living different lives and not the life they shared together.

The repeated echoes of her silent sobbing, and _pleading_ for him to stop this insane game were driving her crazy.

_Here we are now_

_Sleeping in the same bed that we don't share_

_Walking in the same room but breathe different air_

The lights shone in various neon colors around and about in the dance floor as the people slowly danced to the music of the performing singer. She opened her hazel eyes to only stare at the vast darkness away from the dance floor as she continued singing the plight of her life.

_I'm tired of trying to drink away all the hurt_

_'__Cause when I lose myself I just find you..._

She perfectly remembers the way he touches her body. Rin could clearly hear her own screams of pain, as she stares into _his_ cold, quiet eyes that stare right back at her. His eyes are not filled with love, but lust. She has never liked that type of stare.

The alcohol didn't seem to help her tonight, because she could still remember the awful memories.

_"__You're mine," He whispers into her ear, softly._

She remembered the horrible nights she was forced to spend with him. She would always slowly back off as he forcefully and silently grabbed her arms. _He would_ then throw her on the bed, before climbing on top of her. He would ignore the tears falling down her cheeks as he pulled her face near his own.

_Oh, God..._

_I swear I'd rather have you scream or cry_

_Than have to look at your cold, quiet eyes_

_How can I be lonely right by your side?_

Her hazel eyes turn to stare back at the crowd ignoring the fact that her vision has become hazy as she continues trying to erase the awful memory. _Why can't I forget?_

It seemed that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't drown her memories with the alcohol she allowed passing her lips. _Am I fated to suffer for the many years to come?_

_You're so far away_

_You're so far away, you're so far away_

_I need you to say..._

_I love you..._

He always seems to walk away with that smug smirk of his, leaving her hurting all over. She could still feel the fresh tears spill out as she would hug the bed sheets to her body tighter_. It wasn't always like this. _There is no love in _**his **_lovemaking, only his satisfaction and the violence on her body. Even so, she hanged on to him because...

The tears trickle silently out of her hazel eyes smearing her cheeks. Her soul is slowly once more trying to consume her. The swaying of her body has suddenly started feeling more heavily as the place started spinning.

She ignores the fact that alcohol has become her friend. It is her addiction to drinking to take away the pain and make her numb to feeling. She allows it to take her life away, slowly by bit. The love she felt that _he_ would return was so far from her reach. _Nothing seems real, anymore._

Rin could see the spotlight slowly fading away from her figure, as the closing of her song was coming to an end.

_**I love you...**_

Her grip loosened on the microphone as it fell on the stage floor.

_I love you..._

A single red rose was thrown to her feet from the crowd.

_I love you..._

Teardrops fell down upon the red rose petals as she felt herself vanish into the **darkness** unaware of the arms that caught her crumbled and wasted appearance onstage.


	2. Frozen Rose

**Author's note: **Second chapter brings in more detail into the story about Rin's struggles, but I'm still trying to see where I'm heading with this.

Don't forget to **R**ead and **R**eview!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, the characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. My original characters for example: Seth (the bad guy in this story) belongs to me.

* * *

**: Far Away Embrace:**

_Chapter 2: __**Frozen Rose**_

* * *

Her world seemed distorted, but she could detect two soft whispers speaking among each other. Rin recognized the voice of Myoga, the manager of club 'Suite November', but the second voice was a male she couldn't decipher. Her eyelids felt heavy as she tried to open her eyes. She felt her fingers twitch slightly as she regained consciousness. The pounding headache reminded her of the alcohol drinks she had poured down her system. _Why can't they just leave me, alone? _Rin thought silently.

"Mrs. Harada, please wake up." Myoga Ji'an called out, his old and raspy voice echoing inside her head. Mrs. Harada... what a distasteful name…

The name made her desire the idea of shriveling up and allowing herself to die. She didn't always used to think that, but her married last name brought her bad memories of her husband.

Myoga, once more tried shaking the girl awake. On the fifth try, Rin finally stirred and lifted her eyelids to reveal a pair of honey green eyes to focus on the old man, wearing a business suit. "What..." She manages to croak out.

Out of the corner of her eye, she manages to catch silver hair.

"Drink." spoke a baritone voice, as he pressed a glass of water up towards her lips. Obediently, she sipped and gulped down the content of vile liquid. The water tasted like medicine that had been mixed into a sugary concoction.

She would have protested on what they were forcing down on her, but the split-heavy headache she had dimmed to an empty void, where she couldn't feel the pain. _Maybe, the water cures hangovers_? Rin thought absently before thinking otherwise. _That or I'm finally losing it._

"Mrs. Harada?" questioned Myoga towards the silent woman.

"Call me, Rin. Rin is just fine; you don't have to be so formal." She said, softly. Myoga stifled a cough," Well, Rin I hope you feel better. We were worried about you; you fainted so suddenly at the end of your presentation. Good thing, this young gentleman was there to catch you before you collapsed and hit your head on that rough floor. He probably saved you from a concussion." Myoga explained, with a small smile.

Rin nodded, "I see." She whispered.

Rin sat up from the comfortable couch she had been resting on. Her gaze drifted to stare at the man who supposedly saved her. A small gasp, escaped from her lips as she met his amber eyes. _Cold, quiet eyes just like_ **him**. _But, there's something really different about this man. He seems lonely and yet surreal._ The gentleman's hair was pure silver like platinum and the way he held his posture composure made her think, he was a famous celebrity from the movies or an important person.

Sesshomaru stared at the way she smiled. It was such a sad smile for a beautiful woman like her to wear. When he had first seen her on stage, he fell in love with her voice. It was such an angelic voice; he knew then that he had found the right candidate. She was the perfect woman for his artistic muse. It had taken him six years to find a new model for the project that played fancily with his many hobbies.

"My name is Sesshomaru Shikon." He introduced himself to the woman. "Ah...hello, I'm Rin." She replied shyly forgetting that he had been in the room when she had said her name.

"It's a pleasure meeting you." He replied back, solemnly. "Are you by any chance a professional singer working in this club?" Sesshomaru asked, as his gaze didn't waver from hers.

"Umm, no, I'm actually professing as a violinist within an orchestra, but I did used to work here." Rin replied back, her cheeks heating up. _What is wrong with me? Why is my heart beating so fast? I couldn't possibly be affected by this man, so strongly. I barely have known him._

_I'm in love with my husband even though he makes my life impossible. _Rin lied to herself with that last thought.

_I love him even if he uses abusive treatment to get me to sleep with him.._. Fresh tears pricked her eyes as she rested her face within the crook of her arm. "I'm sorry." She said, muffled by the fabric of her long sleeve shirt.

"It's alright." Sesshomaru replied back, wondering if he had discomforted her in some manner.

Myoga patted Rin's shoulder affectionately. _Poor girl she must be having it rough in her life. Rin did have to give up working here to please that husband of hers. _He watched as Sesshomaru made his way to the door, probably feeling uncomfortable with the situation.

Rin knew her husband was the most important person in her life. This man, Sesshomaru, she knew nothing about him and yet she had this urge to keep him in her life. In her dainty and depressing life that made her feel so unfulfilled. She didn't know why though she had this sudden insistence.

"Have a pleasant night, nephew." Myoga said bidding Sesshomaru, his most honest goodbye. He wasn't really part of the family, but he and Sesshomaru's father went way back into friendship. Sesshomaru's hand was on the door knob and he was about to exit, but a voice stopped him.

"Please, can we meet again, soon? I didn't get to properly thank you." Rin called out to the tall man. Sesshomaru gave her a curt nod, "Until next time, then." he stated before he departed from the room leaving a dumfounded Rin.

"H-how does he expect for us to meet again. He didn't even leave an address or something." Rin whispered to herself. Myoga then placed a red rose on top of her lap. "A present for the young lady," He said with a friendly smile.

"I better get back outside and check on my employees." He said with a wink before exiting his private office. "You're more than welcome to spend the night here if you don't feel better." Myoga said before closing the door and leaving Rin alone in his office box. "It's so pretty," Rin said barely audible as she stroked the petals, before slipping the card from the rose stem. It had a phone number and an address where she could find him. _Sesshomaru..._

* * *

He wasn't pleased with his wife as he heard the key opening the lock of the door. He was sitting in his favorite sofa chair inside the living room.

"Where were you?" his cool, yet deep voice asked when she entered through the apartment door. "I-I was at work. I'm late, because I was helping one of my fellow companions." She answered timidly as she settled her purse down on a nearby shelve. It was on such rare occasions that he ever asked her where she was.

Most of the time she would lie to him of her whereabouts and activities, she participated in. Her husband was very strict when he wanted to be. Although, he kept her most of the time cage up inside their house, he sometimes allowed her to go out. Rin was just glad that he hadn't decided to take away her resolve in being able to have a job.

Rin knew perfectly well that he had stored a good amount of wine and whiskey bottles in their bedroom. She had total access to drink them, because that was the total purpose of him storing them in a room she was constantly locked in. But sometimes, for example, she liked to go waste money and buy alcoholic liquors in random places. He didn't really need to find out that she was out drinking her life away. Not that he would really care, because he ignored her most of the time they had spent together in the years of their marriage.

They stood silently in the same room without saying anything to each other. _What should I say? Does he even believe my lies? _Rin thought silently as she played with her marriage ring band.

"Do you wish for me to make dinner?" She asked, with a small smile knowing that he probably already had dinner. "No. Go to your room and wait for me to give you a punishment." He said, ordering his young wife. Rin nodded meekly, before she treaded off leaving behind the silhouette of her husband in the confinements of the living room.

Rin walked inside the dimmed bedroom and went towards her closet to change her work clothes, for her nightgown. She lifted the covers from their bed and settled within the cold, but soon to be warm comforts of the sheet layers.

Her slender manicured hand reached out for the remote control sitting on the bedside counter and turned on the radio. Hoping for the music to lull her to sleep, she clutched her pillow. She already knew that wasn't to be the case, tonight. The thought of reserving her punishment for another night was an impossible wish.

She thought about Sesshomaru, again. His eyes were so cold, but the intense heat from those amber orbs seemed to steal her breath away. _Why can't I erase you...? You're not supposed to be special to me in anyway._

Her honey green eyes focused on the shadow standing in the door way. His long black hair was let loose behind his back and his blue, cold and quiet gaze pierced through her heart, making her tremble with fear.

Her husband was the type that only came into their bedroom for one thing, and that was to have her body. It was always to have his pleasure satisfied, if he couldn't with another woman; he probably cheated and used someone else behind her back.

_I'm not so sure if that's the case, but I know that he does this to also make me suffer in this insane game. He didn't used to be like this. What could have possibly changed to make him behave like this?_ Rin thought silently as she ignored the way the bed shuffled as his weight was added on the mattress.

She didn't refuse when he pulled the bed sheet covers from her and dragged her to his arms. The embrace was warm as their body heat touched skin on skin. "Why is it so hard for you to understand that your mine, alone? You're mine," He whispered into her ear before lowering his mouth to nip lightly on her bare accessible neck.

Rin whimpered lightly as she stared into his blue eyes as he forced her face to look at him with his firm grip. "Tell me you want me." He said rubbing his thumb on her lips. She softly let out a breath of air she had been holding. "I- I want you. Please, I love you Seth." Rin said knowing her lines from the bottom of her heart. "Good," Seth whispered liking the tone she said those words.

First, came the soft kisses and then pain overtook the small flame of pleasure. She hated every minute she passed in his careless touches, as he made her night bitter. Her tortured cries and tears only seemed to amuse him as he ravaged her body. She never seemed to have the advantage of their sexual activity. Her pleasure was never satisfied no matter how many times she begged him.

_Forgive me for my mistakes. Please, I love you, Seth._

Rin didn't really know if she loved her husband, anymore. What exactly was love, anyways?


	3. Two For Tragedy

**Author's note: **This chapter starts in the past before entering the current present again, when Rin meets up with Kagome.

Don't forget to **R**ead and **R**eview!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, the characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own any of the lyrics used in this story, all proper credit goes to the original creator (Kelly Clarkson and SweetBox). I only own my characters for example: Seth (bad guy in this story)

* * *

**: Far Away Embrace:**

**Chapter 3:** _Two for Tragedy_

* * *

A nervous young woman and a calm man stood in front of a legal priest. She was wearing a white knee length skirt and a white suit jacket. The man had mid length hair pulled back to his nape, and was wearing a black business suit.

Rin who had her hair pulled back into a bun, smiled at Seth, her future husband, before she picked up the pen and signed her signature on the legal certified documents. His left arm was wrapped around her waist. He took the pen and signed his name after her. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said, blessing the young couple.

_Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong  
your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong_

A happy life was in order of their marriage, but was neglected as her husband became more involved in his position in the company, the one he earned with their united marriage. He became president of the company that was once owned by Rin's deceased father.

She kept hoping creating an illusion that her marriage was a happy one just like a fairy tale ending. As a devoted wife she would do the laundry, cook breakfast and dinner. She would tend to the houses' needs and send the bill payments.

_Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

"Seth, don't you think it would be nice to have some children. The house will seem so much more lively, that way." Rin commented one day during breakfast. Seth looked up from his food as he held his fork in mid-air. "Are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant?"

"Umm no, I was just commenting on how it would be nice to be a mother." Rin said as she smiled sadly, while stirring the hot chocolate milk inside her cup.

"Maybe, you're not meant to be one." Seth said, before continuing to eat his breakfast. Rin glanced at the window pane trying to hide her hurt expression.

Children, she wanted someone to look after, to care and love with all her heart and soul. That dream bubble was burst into reality as her sexual activities spent with her husband started changing. It wasn't filled with love or happiness. The feelings were raw and hurtful, as he penetrated her body and lavished her with pain and no significance of pleasure and satisfaction. She felt betrayed, she felt cut down into thousands of pieces from her former life. Why did they give her a husband that didn't love her?

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
_

"I won't be coming home until late into the night. I have an important meeting I must attend." Seth explained as he then kissed Rin's forehead trying to show some affection. Rin sighed as she watched her husband walk out of their room.

She didn't even bother to stand up to check if he left the door unlocked this time. "Maybe, I'll try calling Kagome. Talking with one of my friends makes me feel better." She said this to nobody as she talked to mid-air.

Her smiles were unhappy and the light shining in her green hazel eyes started diminished into vast darkness. The tears she shed would never be revealed to him, because she would not allow it. She would not allow Seth to ruin her life, so she committed herself to loving him, wishing with all her heart that one day he would become affected with her spread out feelings and return the same affections.

Month after month in their marriage passed by and Seth's main priority were still his company and money dealings. Sometimes he would shower her with love, but it never lasted long. Rin could only take so much before she started breaking the rules in this incompetent game. Even then it didn't stop the alcohol from becoming an addiction to salvage her sorrows in drinking her life away.

* * *

Rin woke up from her restless sleep to find the bedroom empty, without his presence. She didn't really mind as she had gotten accustomed to such a normal routine. She sighed softly, before standing up and walked over to the connected bathroom, preparing her morning shower. I _really wanted to be in your heart... too bad you love money and power more than me._

The showerhead started running luke warm water against her naked skin. She tried washing the remains of her husband's presence. _It makes me wonder if I'm really in love with you... a man I was forced to get to know, to trust, and to get married with in the end._

Rin scrubbed and washed her filthy hair with shampoo followed by the conditioner. Ever since she saw that stranger that went by the name of Sesshomaru, her inner consciousness has been twisted. She saw true loneliness and a sense of compassion in his presence around her last night. _Why is that? _Rin wondered while standing under the showerhead.

Seth, who tried making love to her last night made her consciousness plead in silence for him to stop this tortured game. Her feelings were filled with anger and injustice, but she could do nothing to separate from Seth.

She felt sick of herself for being a weak person letting her husband control her; spitting at her face, gruesome and hurtful words. Stronger, she needed to be stronger than this... and it was Sesshomaru, who awoke that desire within her. He made her see the light, without actually giving her true guidance.

_I must be losing my mind to be depending on a complete and utter stranger_. Rin thought silently as she pressed her forehead on the white wall that belonged to the shower stall.

**XX**

Kagome ran her fingers down the piano keys trying to study the correct keys for the small concert she was preparing for tonight. She was wearing low riding jeans and a short green button up blouse matching with her low heels. Her vocals were trying to harmonize the tune as she tried to match the stead of the piano keys.

Daddy always said  
these are the 88 keys to pain and daddy always said  
rinse down the hurt before it stains

She tried contrasting her voice to the original singer's song. Hearing the main doors open from behind her, she twisted her head, at a certain angle to see her early visitor. Rin entered through the double doors of club 'Suite November' and spotted Kagome, her best friend, practicing a song with the piano that sat in the center of the stage.

Kagome waved.

"Rin! It's been a while." Kagome said, cheerfully. Rin used to be her co-worker and partner; she was the other talented performer. A while back, Rin had reduced her work at this club and moved on to profess as a violinist within an orchestra.

Rin smiled, "Hello, Kagome."

She walked over to the side of the stage where steps leaded upstage. "Are you preparing a new song?" Rin asked as she took a seat on the red cushion bench alongside Kagome.

"No. I'm actually trying to learn your song, so I can sing it tonight." Kagome stated, truthfully.

"Oh, I see. Myoga still wants me to return, doesn't he? Last night, I was pulled onstage to sing something random. You weren't here, were you?" Rin said, starting a conversation.

"No, I'm afraid not." She said before sighing. "Old Myoga shouldn't continue bothering you. Your husband will get mad if he finds out that you've been continuing to sing in the club like some 'single girl selling herself off in a stage' or so he says." Kagome mentioned, repeating some of the words Rin's husband had used. Seth had used that ridiculous pretext to get Rin to quit this job.

"So, how is it going? Professing the violinist, I mean." Kagome asked she knew not to touch the subject of her friend's husband. She never really liked that man and she wasn't going to deny, that she knew Rin was not happy with that man. She had tried persuading Rin to divorce Seth many times, or to be deceitful and cheat on her uncaring husband by getting herself a lover, but nothing worked.

"Great. My conductor has been very good in teaching me more than just the basics. He says that I'm so good that it could be possible that I'll get to participate in a live recording, for the orchestra department." Rin explained her progress with her new profession.

"Wow! You're so lucky. You can play and sing, I mean it's not like I can't do that, but to record a live show to sell to millions of people, well that's something." Kagome, said in pure delight.

Rin smiled at her friend's happiness. She really did need someone in her life to talk with and having an old friend by her side really helped, instead of taking the time to simply mope around the house and wait for a husband that didn't really love her.

"Rin, can I ask you a favor?" Kagome asked, as she played with a piano key."Mh sure, what is it?" Rin answered.

She was really glad to have a friend like Kagome who understood her and tried to help her with her problems.

"Can you perform a few songs for my birthday party? It would make me so happy and you'll finally get the chance to meet my fiancé, InuYasha. He's a nice person." Kagome said before laughing lightly. "Well, more to those that he feels he can relate to. He doesn't really get along with his step-brother, the other half of the family." Kagome chatted animatedly.

Rin brought her hand up to her face, before she settled it on the piano keys. "Okay. I'll go and perform, but I'm only doing this for you. Besides, it would be really nice to get re-acquaintance with Sango and Miroku again. It would also be nice to get to meet your fiancé." Rin expressed thoughtfully.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome hugged Rin.

"Alright, show me what you've gotten so far?" Rin said motioning to the song sheets Kagome had been working on.

"Alright," Kagome answered, before clearing her throat and continued where she had left off.

Kagome sang the verse out with a sense of harmonizing, as she played the piano keys.

Rin shook her head, "Kagome, you have to put more emotion into it. Here, try this." Rin instructed motioning to the music paper, before playing a small tune.

Kagome played with the key tones, before she got the right key tone. "Oh, I see."

"Hey Rin, how do you always manage to find ways to help others, but you don't bother to do something for yourself?" Kagome questioned.

Rin stayed silent having no words to express Kagome's curious desire. Kagome didn't know that Rin was an alcoholic and had stopped trying to help herself, until today. Rin rather maintain that secret out of Kagome's life, not wanting to upset her friend.

"I hate to tell you this, but Seth is cheating on you with that secretary whore." Kagome said in a calm and confident tone. _I only found this out by Inuyasha who was investigating if he should make a deal with the company's new merchandise project. That stupid bastard is just using my friend's wealthy economy..._

_Why can't you just divorce him, Rin?_

She's finally realized  
not much of her remains  
if only she knew how to play her life instead of  
pain

Rin sang the third verse by memory. It was a song that she had written and a song where she blamed her father and her own naivety of the world's concept. A forced marriage wasn't always a good thing.

"I already know that, Kagome." Rin managed to whisper out. _I really don't care..._

Kagome stayed silent wondering if she had said something wrong. Usually when Rin became silent, it was always when she was very thoughtful. "Umm Kagome," Rin said, after a few minutes of silence drifted between them.

"Yeah? What's on your mind, Rin?" Kagome asked, letting Rin rest her head on her shoulder.

"I met this handsome guy. He's really a gentleman and I... can't stop thinking about him." Rin said, her eyes closing briefly. _Sesshomaru... I wonder if you come to this club, constantly._

"Rin, this is perfect! He can be your lover. If you really like this guy, you should ask him out." Kagome said, getting excited.

_Okay, so maybe that's a bad idea. Does Rin even know anything about him? Rin hadn't really known Seth and now look at the mess she's gotten herself into._ Kagome thought more logically about the situation.

"Okay, screw that. Mh, is the guy married? Does he know you're married?" Kagome asked, seriously. Rin sighed," I don't really know. I've only met him, once. It wasn't really a long encounter." Rin said, thinking over Kagome's questions.

"Well Rin, what I can advise you in is to follow your heart's instincts. When I first met Inuyasha, I didn't really like him. He actually annoyed me but now I'm here, only a few months away from marrying him." Kagome explained.

"Did I mention that we still bicker a lot?" Kagome said, with a light chuckle of amusement. "Your heart will guide you. Just trust in yourself, have confidence and faith. Maybe, just maybe, you're meant for something better than the life you hold as Seth's wife. Take a risk!" She said, patting Rin's shoulder before placing a friendly kiss on Rin's forehead.

Rin's honey green eyes brightened before giving Kagome, a small smile in gratitude. "Thanks Kagome. I'm glad you're my best friend. Your words always manage to help me on my crises." Rin said, thankfully. _I will follow my heart unafraid of the obstacles._

**XX**


	4. Behind It All

**Author's note: **Fourth chapter! This is such a small short chapter... but Sesshomaru and Rin are getting closer to each other! The next chapter takes place at Kagome's birthday celebration!

Don't forget to **R**ead and **R**eview!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, the characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own any of the lyrics used in this story, all proper credit goes to the original creator. I only own my made up characters for example: Seth (bad guy in this story)

* * *

**: Far Away Embrace:**

_Chapter 4:_ **Behind It All**

* * *

She was tired of lying to herself. She was tired of drinking her life away. She was tired of keeping hope that one day her husband would change and he would finally love her. But what she was tired of the most was being unhappy. She wanted to be happy... the only problem was how could she achieve that lost happiness she so desired?

Sesshomaru picked up his cup, which was sitting on the round table, and took a sip of the hot and delicious coffee. Today's morning was calm and collected as the clear blue sky indicated that the afternoon would be hot. He silently flipped to the entertainment page of the newspaper article that he was currently reading to keep him distracted. He was supposed to meet with that violinist girl, Rin. He wasn't surprised to find that she was late. Annoyed, maybe?

He was wearing a pair of zenith indigo jeans with an eagle V-neck T-Shirt, followed with white spiff shoes. The restaurant, which he awaited in, was surrounded with magnificent sculptures and had the effect of a calm island paradise.

Everything around him felt glamorous and expensive even the beautiful people, but on the contrary, Sesshomaru paid no interest to such luxuries. He was unlike other great millionaires or a billionaire like himself that would take the time to compliment and review over the designs, taken from some of the greatest artists and architectures in history.

Rin walked gracefully towards the expressionless man with platinum silver hair, who was waiting for her. She had asked over the phone to meet with him at this restaurant. _Why is my heart beating so fast? This is crazy, why did I schedule to meet with a complete stranger? Especially, to this stranger that makes me act like a silly high school girl with a crush. _She was wearing an orange knit bubble skirt, with a pleated V-neck top and a pair of white strapped high heels.

Rin settled her coffee latte cup down on the round table, before settling herself in the chair in front of him. "Good morning, Sesshomaru. Well, it's actually late morning, but I'm really sorry for getting here so late." Rin apologized, taking off her sunglasses shades and resting them on top of her head.

"Hn, so what did you want to speak with me." He replied, acknowledging her presence, as he folded and tucked away the newspaper to the side.

"Umm, well I wanted to thank you in person. You know about that incident that happened two prior nights, ago." Rin replied with a shy stare.

Sesshomaru blinked, as he watched the woman drink her latte, before she beamed a smile up at him. "Thank you for catching me from my fall and also for staying by my side, until I woke up."

"There isn't really a need for your words. It is meaningless." He said, in his suave baritone voice. Rin gave him a half smile, as she brushed a black lock of hair behind her ear. "Will you at least forgive me for wasting your time? The truth is I... really wanted to see you, again." Rin watched his emotionless face but the hint of humor in his amber eyes, made her stomach flutter with invisible butterflies. _Have I really become obsessed with this stranger? He even finds my words humorous, how ironic._

"A married woman like you shouldn't be mixing with emotions or playing around with feelings like this. What would your husband, think?" He stated coldly, even though on the inside he found it humorous for the girl he just met to have unknowingly adapted to the same feelings, he felt for her. Rin frowned, feeling ashamed; maybe she went too far by saying that.

She knew that her feelings for her husband expanded on another horizon, different from her feelings for Sesshomaru.

"You're not happy." He said, stating the obvious matter at hand. Rin's gaze focused on his compass dog tag he wore around his neck. "Yes, you're correct. I've never been truly happy with my husband. My relationship with him is complicated, frustrated, and horrible. We've been married for two years you know, and he has yet to acknowledge his love for me." Rin explained feeling peculiar telling this side of her story to a man she barely met.

"Is it selfish of me to ask for a little love? I wouldn't even mind if it comes from a stranger, like you."

They held their gazes locked, as her last words repeated inside their own personal thoughts. "I... didn't really mean to sound so vague." Rin whispered feeling embarrassed. _I'm not asking him to be my lover, but I'm afraid it sounded like I was. _Sesshomaru's cold facade didn't really help her read his silent thoughts.

"You profess a violin in an orchestra. Where do you normally perform?" He asked breaking the silence. He was unaffected or bothered by her showing any type of care in her clumsy and extended expressions of love.

"I perform at the theater called Lan Tian." Rin answered, before she finished her latte. There was so much about Sesshomaru that she didn't really know. On the contrary, she wanted to be close to him. _Somehow, I want to know more about you._

"Do... you, I mean, are you married?" Rin asked curiously trying to hide her nervousness for his answer. "No." He said short and curt. He could of sworn he saw relieve wash over her green hazel eyes.

"Do you master in a bachelor degree? Or are you working, somewhere?" Rin asked, curiously. Sesshomaru's amber eyes glistened with a hint of surprise. This was a first; most people knew who he was. He was famous and rich with his well-known work.

"I'm the executive lawyer of Sharon Stone enterprise." He said. Rin's eyes glinted, interested in his career position," You're a lawyer? Wow, your family must be proud of you. You've done several cases out in public, right?" She asked. "That is correct." He said with a small nod.

"It would be an honor to have you as a guest at the performance in the theater, two weeks from now." Rin informed him, with a small smile on her glossed lips.

"Hn. We'll see if my schedule permits it." He answered modestly. _Who would have ever thought I would feel comfortable and at ease with a human like her. No, she's different._

There was _something_ about her that was different from the other boring and pathetic humans he had to associate with in the world.

"Do you consider me as a friend? Because I feel like you could be my friend." Rin said in a cheery voice, her hand outstretched toward him. "Depends." he answered briefly.

_Those markings on his face... he's so handsome and unreal like a portrait not meant to be touched. _"My cell-phone number." she said, motioning to her outstretched hand that was clutching on a piece of paper with her number.

His hand made contact with her hand, momentarily lingering on her smooth skin, before he tucked the piece of paper in his shirt pocket. _What are we really playing at?_ Rin thought to herself wondering if she had done the right thing.

"What is your favorite color?" He asked staring at her clothe choice of wear. "It all depends, really. I like light colors the best." Rin answered back. "Did you lose someone important in your life?" Rin asked as she motioned to his necklace.

"He was a friend in the military a few years back." Sesshomaru responded back at the mention of the dog tag in his disposition. "Oh, I see." Rin said wondering if it was a bad memory to resurface.

"Where did you meet your husband?" He asked, instead of continuing to tell the story of his friend.

"My father introduced him to me. My marriage was arranged, you see." Rin said as she explained her marriage situation.

"I see. That would explain why your marriage is as distressing as you would describe it." He said smoothly as he understood the situation a little bit better.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Rin asked turning the attention back to him. She was starting to like this questioner game they were conversing amongst.

"There is someone in my life at the moment, but I wouldn't call her my girlfriend." Sesshomaru said, nonchalantly. It seemed that he was the type of person who didn't really get stuck on someone. "Hm, can I ask another question?" Rin asked wondering if he would give her his turn card in the game.

"Go ahead." Sesshomaru replied back as he made a hand gesture to the waiter passing by them.

"So, what's your favorite food dish?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru called for the waiter. It was quite obvious that they would be spending some more time together, getting to know each other better.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter who stood next to Rin. _Now, those are a pair of good legs._ The waiter thought to himself as he checked out the woman.

"My favorite is Pizza, but I think I'll order something different." Rin said as she eyed the menu in her hands.

Sesshomaru glared at the waiter's wandering eyes. Kent froze in an instant as he averted the woman's date, seething glare.

The rest of the morning was passed by so swiftly with Rin asking a few more questions. The time and place seemed to be non-existence to them as Rin chatted with her mysterious stranger.

"Where did you park your vehicle?" he asked, as they stood outside on the parking lot of Celestial Restaurant. Rin glanced out into the busy highway streets. "I don't own a car. I actually came by Taxi." Rin answered, solemnly.

"Then, I'll take you to your house." He said, without any resistance. Rin glanced at the time on her wrist watch. "Actually, I have to head to work." She replied back. He took out his cell phone and looked over his missed phone calls. He noticed he missed a call from Inuyasha. _What does he want..?_

"Alright, then I'll take you to where you work, instead." Sesshomaru answered back. "Ah well," Rin manage to utter out before thinking about the offer._ It seems he isn't taking a 'no' for an answer._

"I'd like that." Rin said as she followed Sesshomaru down the parking lane. They soon arrived at the designated spot. Her eyes widened as she eyed his vehicle. She had expected a truck or a sport car for a rich and famous guy like Sesshomaru to drive in, but not this. She eyed the motorcycle, the red Harley with its dangerous white streak.

"Are you getting on?" he asked, as he handed her a black helmet for protection. Rin took the helmet cautiously, watching as Sesshomaru zipped up his blue leather jacket. Her trembling hands set the helmet over her head, before she got on top of the motorcycle.

She had never ridden a dangerous monster like this before. Her body shook violently as the motor of the vehicle roared to life. Sesshomaru looked calm, "Hold on tightly, unless you want to fall." he instructed. Her arms wrapped firmly around his upper torso in an instance. Once he felt Rin secured, he reversed out of the parking spot before speeding out of the parking lot area and into the flowing traffic of New York.

**XX**


	5. Should I Love him?

**Author's note: **Yes, fifth chapter is up! I wanted to exclaim a big thank you to my reviewers in this story. Also, I'd like to mention that a friend decided to do an art gift for this story.

Don't forget to **R**ead and **R**eview!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, the characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own any of the lyrics used in this story, all proper credit goes to the original creator. I only own my made up characters for example: Seth (bad guy in this story)

* * *

**: Far Away Embrace:**

**Chapter 5:** _Should I Love him?_

* * *

Seth entered their bedroom to find Rin humming softly to herself. She was wearing an expensive red knee-length dress; her black hair was styled in a small wave of curls. This was the first time in a long time that he had seen his wife so happy and getting primped up with hair accessory and make up.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, she wouldn't dare to defy him, would she? He would not have his wealthy estate be taken away by this useless girl that was only useful for a good round of sex. Rin was very weak when it came to self-respect. He had made sure that he had broken her to pieces; he even knew that she sometimes drank her nights away at some random bar or club. That was how good he left his job on her.

Rin's glance drifted away from the mirror of the vanity table and into the awaiting shadow of her husband. _Why is he here, so early? I thought he wouldn't arrive until late into the night. _She thought pensively.

"Where are you going this early in the evening?" He asked, as he walked inside the bedroom making sure to lock the door from the outside.

Rin's mouth glossed with red lipstick pursed into a small frown. "I'm going to Kagome's birthday party." Rin answered. Many times she had mentioned to Seth about her friends even though he didn't appeal to them.

"You're attending Higurashi's party," He asked, taking out a bottle of vodka and a glass cup from the shelve cupboard in their room. Rin silently glanced at the liquid being poured down inside the glass. _Is he trying to tempt me with that delicious liquor?_

"Rin baby, I don't think you're going anywhere. Not while I'm here. That Kagome girl can wait." He said, before he drank the cup of liquor down. Rin's eyes narrowed, "Seth! I have a right to attend a party if I want to. You really don't have a say in this if I should go or not." Rin said, her kind facade gone and in place stood an angry woman ready to argue.

His eyes narrowed, "Are you defying me? Are you, you little bitch?" he asked, as he walked over to Rin who was standing a few feet away.

Rin stared at him with a hard face, "Yes. I'm going to attend this party even if it costs me-" the rest of her sentence was trailed off when he raised his hand to choke her. Rin's leg bumped into the frame of the vanity table seat.

"You should have left when you had the chance," he said in a very low and menacing voice. He had her wrist in an iron clamped hold as he nearly dragged her body towards the queen-size bed. After that, it didn't take him long to trap her in the confines of bed silks where he had his way with her body, that is. Her mind outraced her heartbeat as she tried to think of something to say. "Seth!" she started to plead.

"It's too late now, Rin. You had your chance to leave hours ago… You play, you pay!" He hissed into her ear as his mouth started placing kisses on her ear. He raised his arm up above his head, extending her arm with his, nailing her wrist to the bed mattress with his grip. As she gasped with shock he covered her mouth fiercely with his, ravaging her very breath from her. She breathed heavily as he broke the kiss, but he remained inches away from her face.

"Why don't you listen to me!" he demanded. "Why can't you just do what you're told, and be a good wife?"

Tears sprang to her eyes as she realized how much the back of her head hurt from being tossed so roughly against the bed. "Seth! I'm sorry! I …" That was all she had the chance to say before he completely claimed her mouth with his. His tongue plundered her own as his free hand began to rip off her dress.

"Seth, my dress!" she cried as he yanked her dress up past her thighs.

She wasn't ready for this barrage of anger; she didn't know how to make him stop. Her free hand began to push him away, and he grabbed it with his own and added it to her other imprisoned arm up against the mattress.

He was covered in a cloak of uncontrollable anger that possessed him. He knew he was raping his own wife. Her eyes were filled with tears, as she had them clasped closed. This wasn't the kind of love making that Seth usually gave her. He had been forceful a few times before, but not like this, not so closed off to reason.

**XX**

The water fountain displayed beautiful water matching the glistening moon and neon lights being displayed at the big courtyard where the party was taking place. The music entertainers played various mixes of music from Pop, Rock, Hip-Hop, R'n'B, and Latin. The guests danced the night away as bodies danced against one another. Some of the guests were busy entertaining themselves with chatting amongst one another or having dinner at the table banquet.

Sango glared at Miroku, "If you touch me, again. I won't hesitate to slap you to death, even if you're my husband." Sango scolded the man in his middle twenties. He smiled his dashing smile as he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry, Sango. You know I couldn't resist, blame my cursed hand." Miroku said.

Sango smiled lightly, "Idiot. Now help me find Kagome and Inuyasha." She said, letting Miroku wrap his arm around her shoulders before proceeding to walk amongst the heavy crowd.

Kagome giggled, "Ah, Inuyasha you look so cute!" She said, placing a kiss on his mouth. Inuyasha scowled, but took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. The click of the camera and the flash had indicated that someone had taken a picture of them kissing passionately. Did Kagome fail to mention that Inuyasha had pink ribbons tied to his triangle furry ears that sat on top of his head?

They pulled away to see Ayame smirking. "I'm impressed, Kagome. You actually manage to pull it off and have Inuyasha wear those pink ribbons on top of his head." She said.

"Oh yeah," Kagome said drawling, before she giggled. "So where's Kouga?" she asked, noticing Ayame's partner was missing.

"What? That wolf turd was invited?" protested Inuyasha. Ayame rolled her eyes, "He's off eating at the buffet table. Anyways, Happy birthday, Kagome." she said, hugging the girl. Kagome pulled away, "Thanks, I'm glad you could make it to the party." she said with a smile. Ayame gave a friendly wave, before dismissing herself to find Kouga, her boyfriend.

Kagome glanced at the watch on her wrist. "11:09." she whispered softly to herself. _Where is Rin? She promised to come tonight._ Inuyasha bid an excuse to the couple he was talking to, before he walked over and enveloped Kagome in a warm hug.

"What's wrong? Isn't this the kind of party you wanted to announce our marriage to our respective families." he said, still wearing the silly ribbons on top of his silver hair. "Yes, but..." Kagome, hesitated as her brow creased in worry. _Did_ _something happen? I tried calling her on several occasions and she didn't answer me. Maybe I should try again..._

_"_Kagome?" Inuyasha's worried tone questioned his soon to be wife.

Kagome lost her frown when she saw a glimpse of Rin making her way over to them. "Rin!" she exclaimed, glad to see her friend. Kagome took note of Rin's clothes attire. Rin was wearing tight Capri jeans with a pink turtle neck shirt with long sleeves. She had light eye shadow and light make-up applied on her face.

"Kagome, I'm sorry that I came so late." Rin said as she stood in front of the couple. She noticed instantly that Kagome's fiancé looked a lot like Sesshomaru. He had amber eyes and silver hair, even though his hair was less lustrous and more uncombed. "Rin, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is my best friend Rin, the one I'm always talking to you about." Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Rin shook hands, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Kagome talks much about you." Inuyasha said, before releasing his hold on Rin's hand. "Same here, you make sure to make Kagome very happy." Rin said clasping her hands in front of her.

The three chatted a little amongst each other, before Rin stumbled forward into Inuyasha's arms.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled as she pulled away from Inuyasha's embrace. "You okay, there?" he asked wondering if the girl was eating alright. She had started looking ill after a while of talking and sipping on champagne.

"Yeah," Rin smiled weakly. "So Kagome, when do you want me to perform a few songs for your party?" She asked trying to brush off the fact that she almost passed out. _My body is tired and it hurts from Seth's horrible treatment. It took all my might and strength to board a taxi after Seth left to gamble with his friends. He certainly made sure to leave me temporarily immobile after his assault._

"Good evening." A familiar baritone voice said from behind Rin.

"Feh, it's about time. I really thought you were going to bail on us." said Inuyasha, with a scowl as he glared at his half-brother.

Kagome smiled. "Sesshomaru, I'm glad you could make it here." she greeted, politely. "Hn," Sesshomaru replied as he stood next to Rin. His focus was on the crowd and on his little brother.

"Inuyasha, I find it pathetic that you wanted me to attend this party." he replied to Inuyasha's unspoken question.

"Feh, you're here, aren't you? At least, go greet mother and father; they haven't seen you in like what, 2 years?" Inuyasha said with a shrug, motioning off to the dining tables.

Kagome laughed, "Now boys, let's not get into another argument. Sesshomaru, I haven't introduced you to Rin, my best friend." Kagome said motioning to the invisible girl. Rin smiled weakly, "Hello, Sesshomaru."

His gaze glanced at the girl trying to hide her broken spirit with that fake smile plastered on her soft lips. "We've already met each other on a different occasion." he informed them nonchalantly.

Kagome stared at them in surprise as Inuyasha had a questioning gaze. "Kagome, I'm going to go ahead and see about the performance." Rin said hurriedly before she dismissed herself and walked off.

"Ha-ha, you scared her off with that emotionless face, bro." Inuyasha taunted. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha getting irritated by his stupid remarks. Kagome laughed, "Hey Sesshomaru, would you mind doing me a big favor?" She asked with a pleading tone to her future brother in law. He sighed, "What is it,"

The drummer, the pianist and guitarist nodded as Rin explained to them before giving them the necessary instructions to play the background music for the song she was getting ready to sing. With the preparations finished and a fifteen minute break, the music performance started once more starring her.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'll now be introducing Rin Harada." The spokesman said over the microphone to the crowd of guests.

The electronic bass played in the background with the neon lights glowing on the concrete dance floor. Rin had changed into a red strapless dress and was wearing devil red heels. Her lips were painted dark red and she had dark smoky looking make-up. "Somebody help me."

_I'm being haunted by a whisper  
A chill comes over me  
I've been trapped inside this moment  
I'm not a victim, I'm not a freak_

She sang into the microphone staring at the crowd of people, who paused momentarily to witness the girl in red, sing. Her haunting angelic voice vibrated off the loud booming sound speakers. Her green hazels focused on the starry night.

_Free me, before I slip away  
Heal me, wake me from this day  
Can somebody help me?_

The guitar started playing harder in the background obscuring the drums in the background music. The backup vocalist started making a haunting echo sound that fitted with the sound of the song. Rin's mouth moved fluently with the lyrics of the song. It was a song about her prospect in life.

Sango dropped her glass of champagne on the green grass exposing it to shatter. She watched in dread at the song and the new transformation of her shy friend. Rin's dress was exotic and seductive, improvising the color red of love and lust. Rin looked like a goddess of death that came down to earth to sweep all the evil away. _This is so unlike you, Rin. What exactly is going on through that head of yours?_

"I was thinking if you could sing a song for my party. I would be in total gratitude with you."

Kagome smiled innocently. "Please, Sesshomaru?"

"No." Sesshomaru replied in a clipped tone. His future sister in law was starting to annoy him. Was she crazy? Him, sing a song? He was a lawyer, not a performer of music. So perhaps he had a good voice to sing and he had the strategic to compose a song, but this favor was absurd. He would not go and make a fool of himself.

"What if I give authorization to take the leading in the decisions for our new project? It's a good situation, wouldn't you say?" Kagome said as she bargained.

_Can somebody help me? Somebody help me?_

_Time and time again, Seth has managed to hurt me both physically and emotionally._ Her body ached in pain as Rin struggled to keep a calm facade for the performance. She would not fail Kagome and she would most definitely not ruin this party. Her music always had a sense of vibrancy that brought a truth or clouded emotion to surface in her crowd. Her music was like therapy to her soul, her broken and shattered soul.

_Now, I'm not a hero...no  
But the weight of the world's on my soul  
these images burn my eyes  
they're burning me up inside_

Sometimes she wished she could end it all. She wished she could go through with suicide but every attempt had failed and had gone wrong. Alcohol had been her last resort. Only now, did she realize that alcohol was not her salvation, it was poison. Did she even have someone to save her from this nightmare, she condemned herself, too.

"Feh, you owe me big time, Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled as he tucked his pen away. "I can't believe I had to give up my position for the upcoming case. Now, what the hell am I going say to my father?"

Kagome tweaked his dog ears, "I'm sorry, Inu. I'll help break the news to your father, though. Of course, without the mention of the deal we sealed with Sesshomaru." She said. _Yes! Now that Sesshomaru is going to sing, forcefully mind you, because of our little deal. I can now observe and see how Rin and Sesshomaru interact with one another._

_They look so good together, but Sesshomaru's attitude does worry me a little bit.  
_  
_Free me, before I slip away  
Heal me, wake me from this day  
Can somebody help me?_

InuTashio and Izaoyi watched the performance take place. Izaoyi had a pensive expression as she watched the young woman sing her heart out. She didn't know whether to believe if the words were expressed in real general or just made up.

Her thoughts were dismissed when she spotted her step-son making way over to them. She smiled affectionately as she stood up followed by her husband.

"Father, I'm home." Sesshomaru said as he stood in front of his father.

InuTashio extended his arms out to hug, Sesshomaru. "It's a real pleasure to have you back, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru accepted the rare affectionate moment before pulling away to greet his step-mother.

"It's so great that you have come to pay us a visit." Izaoyi commented, softly.

InuTashio gazed toward his lovely wife before resuming his dinner and continued mingling with the guests celebrating Inuyasha's upcoming matrimony to Kagome Higurashi.

"Somebody help me, somebody help me" Rin's echoed voice ringed through the sound speaker system. Clapping was heard from the small crowd that had gathered to witnesses the performance. This caused Rin to give them a sheepish smile, before motioning to her music partners to commence the next song. _What song should I sing next? Something that isn't too dark and foreboding. I want to sing something that people can use to dance along with the movement._

Standing inside a guest room of the Shikon household, Rin made sure to wipe clean her face of all the make-up she had applied for the performance. A small smile managed to stay on her lips. _I didn't know that Sesshomaru could sing. He keeps surprising me with his hidden abilities. I suppose, it's common for a hundred or so year old demon to learn new abilities to keep from getting bored with the dimension of time... I wonder if he can cook his own food._

Rin glanced over to the bed mattress where her former clothes she had come with were laid out. Rin let a silent sigh escape from her mouth as she removed the red dress of silk and draped on a white bathrobe to cover her half nude body.

+Flashback+

"Rin, you're more than welcome to stay at our place tonight." Inuyasha said as guest started dismissing themselves. The night had gotten really late and it was time for the party to come to an end. "Oh, I couldn't impose on your family like this." Rin said trying to reject the offer.

"Nonsense, Rin. I personally want you to spend the night here. Sango and Ayame will also be staying, here." Kagome said as she would not let her friend take a taxi this late into the night. Who knew what Seth would do to poor Rin for staying this late into the party?

"..Okay, if you insist." Rin said accepting the offer.

+end of flashback+

_Inuyasha's family is really kind, but I know not returning back home will bring consequences. Seth will probably punish me... again. _Rin thought silently as she picked up her shirt and started slipping it on making sure to fix the turtle neck properly around her neck. A knock on the door startled her.

"Who is it?" she asked making sure to tie the bathrobe securely around her. "It's Sesshomaru." She heard his suave tone reply. Just the sound of his voice unleashed a million butterflies in her stomach. Rin took a deep breath before making her way to the front of the room and opened the door. _What is he doing here? He didn't really bother addressing any attention to me at the party._

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he stepped inside the room, kicking the door close with his heel.

Rin bit her bottom lip, "What's wrong Sesshomaru?" she asked watching his expressionless face. Sesshomaru sighed taking a seat on the nearby sofa. "This may sound absurd but I'm trying to hide from **that** woman." he answered ignoring the sultry voice coming from down the hall repeating his name.

"Oh, I see. Is she an ex-girlfriend?" Rin asked in curiosity still standing near the door. "No. She's a model that poses for my inspired portraits. Apparently, she believes that I'm interested in her." He replied nonchalantly wanting to brush the topic away.

"So, how have you been?" he asked eyeing the human girl standing a good few feet away from him.

"Umm, fine." She answered playing with a strand of her black hair that was sprawled around her shoulders. No, she was not fine and he could sense it. Her body trembled from the lack of relaxation and her steps were slower...

"You're lying. Tell me the truth." he said startling the girl from her pensive thoughts. "It's nothing Sesshomaru. I'm fine-" A sharp glare from him brought Rin to her good judgment.

She couldn't lie to a demon, his senses were far more remarkable than any normal human could detect. "My husband didn't want me to attend tonight's party. I'm only here, because I escaped after he left to gamble with some friends." Rin said hurriedly, but in a low broken voice.

"Can you leave? I would prefer to be alone at this moment." Rin said after silence ensued. He probably knew she wasn't doing too well from this ordeal. The last thing she wanted was for him to find out that her husband was abusing her, because Seth believed that was the best way to control her.

They barely knew one another and here they were inside a bedroom, chatting like old friends. Being around one another was awkward in a sense, but it also brought out the truth. The reality in wanting to stay in the presence of each other was painful.

Before, Rin could contemplate the idea of forcing him to leave so she could change properly. Sesshomaru was up on his legs and walked towards her. Without a word being spoken, he drew her into his arms, and kissed her.

Rin not expecting this couldn't help but flutter her eyes closed and melt into the kiss. Her every desire was focused on Sesshomaru and only Sesshomaru. Desire flowed through her like honey sweet warmth. As the kiss deepened, somewhere in between Rin could sense from the way he kissed her that he desired to have her; She could taste it in his kiss. Her body quivered at the realization; here she was kissing another man, a man that was not her husband.

She was breathless when he broke the kiss. Rin stared up at him dazed by the kiss, mesmerized by the heat in his eyes. She tried catching her breath and muddled thoughts. "I've wanted to do that for hours," he whispered out loud in a husky voice. "I keep telling myself that you're too young for me and that I have to stay away." he said, his knuckle running lightly over her cheek. "I can't stay away."

Rin shook her head, her mind still reeling from the force of his declaration. Was she hearing him right or did the wine finally reached her head.

"I'm not too young. I'm twenty four. How old are you? Are you thirty-five?" She said neglecting the fact that he was a demon. Sesshomaru laughed softly, "I'm far older than you can imagine, Rin."

Rin pouted, "I don't care. I want to be with you."

Her words somehow, didn't manage to prick her subconscious that she was about to cheat on her husband, a husband that didn't deserve her love. She actually felt happy and free as if her shattered soul was picking up the broken pieces. "I know," his hand stroked her hair. Sesshomaru then lowered his head to kiss her again.

Subconsciously they walked toward the sofa. Rin dropped down to the cushion Sesshomaru following her, never taking his mouth away from hers. Her mouth pulled away only a few centimeters, "Please, make love to me," she whispered.

_**I need your love  
I'm a broken rose.  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
with your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me**_

**XX**


	6. I Don't wanna be

**Author's note: **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews this story has been reviewed, over the past few months. I especially would like to thank, **Uchiha Kunoichi, **this is for you, one of my most supported reviewers, yet!

Don't forget to **R**ead and **R**eview!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, the characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Beauty and the Beast don't belong to me, either. The play is based on the fairytale book I have stored in my book shelve.

* * *

**: Far Away Embrace:**

**Chapter 6:**_ I don't want to be..._

* * *

As soon as she finished whispering those words aloud, she felt her stomach churn in uneasiness. Guilt plagued her mind and heart, causing her to back away from him. She looked at the man, she had currently been making out with. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." She whispered, in disgust.

She was disgusted at herself for letting blind lust and passion take over her actions. She hasn't even known Sesshomaru for that long. _I've only known him for what? Three days, perhaps._

"Have you changed your mind?" Sesshomaru's deep and calm voice, said. Rin nodded, "Yes. I thought... never mind. It's late." She said, smothering a yawn.

"It is understandable. Probably, the best choice you've ever made." He replied, before checking his watch for the time. Rin silently stared at the window. "Yes, you're right."

Noticing her pensive expression, he drew her into his arms. "Everything will be alright," he said trying to comfort the girl in his arms. Feeling weary, Rin rested her head against his shoulder. "Thank you for understanding," She whispered letting his protective warmth lull her to sleep.

With a sigh, he eased her into his lap, before carrying her to the bed. After making sure to tuck her in properly, he whispered, "Goodnight."

Twenty minutes passed, before Sesshomaru found himself settling inside his spacious and half empty bedroom. The shelves were bare and his closet wardrobe contained very few of his personal objects. By the looks of it, the bed sheets were changed weekly, despite his absence within the household.

His amber eyes focused on the decorations hanging from around the outside of the house. The red paper lanterns hanging by the edges of the rooftop billowed with the soft wind. The alluring aroma of summer's nature calmed his senses as he rested his arm on the balcony's veranda. _I hate feeling weak. This feeling of wanting to be with Rin sickens me... and she's only a human woman. She's a married woman with a human husband to warm her bed._

Sesshomaru's careful and expressionless facade dissipated as his eyes narrowed turning into a demonic red shade. The reminder of her rejection disturbed him, greatly. He could still reflect back to their passionate kisses. _Damn it! What's wrong with me?_

Slender hands wrapped around his mid-torso as warm red lips pressed kisses down his bare shoulder. "Sesshomaru," She whispered, sweetly. His amber red haze stared over to the lusty woman clad in nothing, but his spare bathroom robe. "Kagura..." he growled in a low voice.

The woman giggled not surprised to find his cold red stare fixed on her, solely. "Won't you take me, instead?" She whispered before pressing herself closer to him.

_It was only a matter of time before you gave yourself to me_. Kagura thought silently as she smirked, before releasing her tender hold on the pure blood demon.

Their mouths collided with one another as the two tongues intertwined with one another. The wind gently caressed their bare flesh in the background of this passionate night.

Rin sat in a chair in front of an expensive, circular glass table. The fountain's water ran silently in the background accompanied by the chatter of girls talking while the tree gave them some shade from the heated sun.

"..My advertising store is going wonderful. I'm thinking of redesigning the store, though." Sango said, after taking a sip of her morning milk espresso.

"Are you for real? Can I design your walls?" asked Ayame, interested in clothes designing and paint art.

"Mh, I'll think about it, Ayame." Sango replied. Ayame sighed, feeling dejected, "Fine."

"I'm just kidding! Of course you can, Ayame." Sango exclaimed afterwards with a big smile. "That was so unfair." Ayame replied back before laughing at Sango's silly nature in trying to play a trick on her.

Kagome smiled, "So, Sango, how's the pregnancy going?"

"I'm doing great. I'm up to 12 weeks. The doctor says I'm showing great progress." Sango replied happily, rubbing her semi-slim stomach. "That's good. I'm still unsure about having any children anytime soon." Kagome informed them.

"Kagome you're being unsure? Ha, well I'll make sure you become my kid's godmother, then." Sango said, a bit disturb that Kagome was afraid of motherhood. Her friend was surely not afraid of things like this.

"Hey Rin, you've been awfully quiet, today. You okay?" Ayame asked causing Sango and Kagome to look in their direction. "Yes, I'm okay. I'm just worried about my husband's punishment when he finds out that I'm not home or at work."

Ayame scoffed, "Screw that man to hell. He doesn't have the right to keep his own wife, locked up in a lonely house."

Kagome frowned," Tell me, Rin. Did Seth try stopping you from attending my birthday party last night?"

"Umm, he didn't really do too much, Kagome." Rin replied meekly, causing Kagome to slam her hands on the table in irritation. _Rin, stop lying! I hate it when you protect that bastard._

"He did? That bastard! I'm glad that Sesshomaru will be handling this new project. Sesshomaru will surely put that cheating bastard into his place." Kagome, said.

"What? What project does Sesshomaru have with him?" Rin asked worried about the encounter the two might have. _The thought of Sesshomaru being face to face with Seth makes my stomach churn... This isn't good._

"Oh, umm well actually, the case originally belonged to Inuyasha, but I sort of tweaked the compromises a little bit. And, now Sesshomaru is handling the contract if Sharon Stone should ally with Seth Enterprise." Kagome explained.

"He doesn't know that Seth is my husband, right?" Rin asked. "I don't think so. But, I'm sure he'll put the connection between your last names with his. Then again, there could be many other people with the last name, Harada, right?" Kagome replied with a weak smile.

Rin groaned in uneasiness, because she knew for a fact that there wasn't any other person in this city with the name, Harada. Seth's last name was not common in a city like New York.

"So, umm when are we going shopping?" Ayame asked trying to change the topics.

"Ayame, don't start!" Sango and Kagome exclaimed in unison.

"What?" She replied, innocently. Rin laughed at Ayame's silly display in changing topics just to make her feel better.

Kagura finished getting dressed up in her magenta dress that came low cut down on the knees. She glanced at Sesshomaru who was sleeping peacefully on the unmade bed. White sheets were strewn all about the bed after their amorous affair.

"It won't be long before you and your money belong to me." Kagura whispered lightly. _I guess it's time I pay a visit to this woman named, Rin._

"Good afternoon, ladies." Izaoyi greeted with a smile. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Shikon." They all replied politely back to Inuyasha's mother. They all rejoiced in each other's company for a few minutes telling jokes and funny moments spent with their loved ones.

Izaoyi laughed, happy to be acquainted with Kagome's wonderful friends. "Thank you for letting Kagome invites us last night to stay, here." Sango said, voicing her thank you' for all her friends.

"It was no problem. I'm actually thrilled to have such wonderful girls visiting my house." Izaoyi commented, kindly. Ayame's smile was lost when she noticed an unwelcome guest make her way over.

"Hello. I'm sorry to impose on your conversation, but can I borrow Rin for a few private minutes?" Kagura said, politely with a smile grazing her lips.

"Actually, we were just-" Ayame replied about to retort the disturbing wind demon. "It's alright, Ayame. I'll be right back." Rin said interrupting Ayame's excuse. Kagome smiled, "Okay, don't take too long."

Izaoyi watched the two young women walking off, heading towards the courtyard's pool area.

"I didn't know they were acquaintances." She murmured to herself not noticing, the way Kagome's eyes narrowed. _What the hell does that bitch want with Rin?_

_Who is she? I don't even know her..._ Rin thought absently as she stopped in her subsequent procedure.

Rin focused her gaze on the blue water that belonged to the pool. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Rin asked being polite to this strange female demon.

Kagura eyed the woman behind her sunglasses, her pink orbs obscured by the black tint. _So you're my competition? You've got to be kidding me._

"First off, my name's Kagura Halle. I love your music, it's really outstanding. I was wondering if you could perform for my birthday party." Kagura asked, sweetly. Rin's green eyes glanced at the woman's sweet smile. "Well, it's really nice to meet you, but I'll have to think about your offer." Rin answered, carefully.

"Oh, I see. That's okay." Kagura replied. "If you want, you can write down your number. I'd be happy to return the call, when I've decided a proper answer to your offer." Rin said, politely.

"Alright," Kagura answered taking out her business card from her purse before handing it over to her. Rin took the card glancing at the number in the card. before tucking it inside her pant pocket.

_Well, this was awkward. I didn't expect such an offer from this type of lady. _Rin thought to herself, still feeling suspicious. "Was this all you wanted to speak about?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"No. Actually, I wanted to thank you about something more personal." Kagura said, losing her sweet voice. "Thank me on what?" Rin asked, puzzled by the comment. "I'm thanking you for allowing Sesshomaru to spend the night with me." Kagura replied with a smirk.

"Huh?" Rin mumbled confused. "Your lousy rejection allowed me to have hot, rough sex with the man you thought understood you best." Kagura explained before laughing. "Do yourself a favor and just stay away from him."

Rin's lips pressed against each other into a tight line as she watched the woman walk off in triumph. _Arrgh! How dare she tell me that!_

"Was she molesting you, Rin?" asked Inuyasha who placed a hand on Rin's shoulder. Rin stared over to Inuyasha in surprise, before relaxing. "No, it's okay. Shall we head back; Kagome's probably waiting for you." _No matter how much it hurts... Sesshomaru has every right to his own pleasure. He's not my lover._

That Saturday night, Sesshomaru took a seat amongst the many red seat rows from within the theater of Lan Tian. Kagura smiled seductively, "Wow, what an enchanting theater. Have you been here before, Sesshomaru?" She asked.

"Only once, it was back before I left to travel." He replied, in a few simple words to his evening date. "Ah, I see." Kagura replied, wrapping her arm within his own.

"Oh, I love 'Beauty and the Beast' I can't wait to see how the orchestra's music will play with the actors performing tonight." Kagome expressed, hugging Inuyasha's arm.

"Your friend Rin, is performing tonight, correct?" Inuyasha asked, his ears tweaking under the black hat covering his ears.

"Yes." Kagome replied her brown eyes shining in excitement, as the lights started dimming. The crowd's murmuring dimmed to complete silence, before the first music note struck the air announcing the start of the play.

"Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desire, he was selfish and unkind.

"One winter's night, an enchantress came to the castle disguised as an old beggar woman. She offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the cold. But the prince sneered at her gift, and turned her away.

"So the enchantress transformed him into a hideous beast, and transformed all his servants into household objects. The spell would be broken only if the beast could learn to love, and earned someone's love in return before the last petal fell from the enchanted rose. As the years passed, he lost all hope for who could ever love a beast?" The narrator of the play summarized.

Rin released a silent breath, before starting her solo at the violin. The violin's beautiful and compassionate music started alongside with the scene displaying the prince receiving the red rose from the poor lady, who in the end ends up casting the beast's curse upon the selfish prince. She was extremely fond of this story; it brought her good memories of her childhood when her parents were still alive. A life without her husband was way better than these times...

The beast lay wounded outside his balcony's room with a backstab wound. Bell ran to his side and embraced him. "You came back," the beast whispered. "At least I got see you one last time."

"Don't talk like that. You'll be all right," Belle said, fighting back tears.

In the beast's room, the last petal was about to drop from the rose.

"No! Please don't leave me. I love you," Belle sobbed, leaning down to kiss him just as the last petal fell.

Magically, the beast rose, and changes back into his human form. "Belle, it's me," the prince said, softly.

Belle rushed into the prince's arms. As they kissed, magic filled the air. That night, the castle was filled with love as Belle and the prince danced and danced, barely able to take their eyes off each other. The castle once again filled with life and laughter.

Four hours later with breaks included, the play came to a final closing. Kagome wiped her tears, "I-I can't believe, I cried."

"Kagome, it's not like the guy actually died. He got his happily ever after." Inuyasha complained, thinking Kagome had been scolding herself.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Inuyasha." She exclaimed, "I was stating it in an emotional sense. Why the hell do you always have to ruin the moment?"

"Feh, it's not my fault. You know, I don't get your silly, woman emotions." he muttered, ears flat on his head.

"Come on, let's go find Rin." Ayame said reuniting with the couple, after getting out of the heavy crowd. "Alright bye Inu, love you!" Kagome said, kissing Inuyasha before walking off with Ayame.

_Where the hell are they going...? Why wasn't I invited?_ Inuyasha thought feeling annoyed as he walked outside with the heavy flow of people.

**XX**


	7. Into the Night, my Beloved

**Author's note: **An update? Well, I hope you liked this.

Don't forget to **R**ead and **R**eview!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, the characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. This story is rated M for mild coarse language and mild explicit adult scenes.

* * *

**Far Away Embrace**

**Chapter 7:** Into the Night, my Beloved

* * *

Ayame and Kagome soon found Rin backstage where she was busy putting away her violin. "Rin, you and the orchestra did great tonight!" Ayame exclaimed as she patted the young girl on the shoulder.

"Thank you, I'm glad you girls could make it." Rin replied back with a smile. Kagome reached out and embraced her best friend. "I'm so proud of you, girl." Kagome whispered in admiration. Rin smiled as she returned the hug whole heartily.

"I hate to disturb you in your reunion, but I need my wife to join me for the night." Seth interrupted, who stood only a couple of feet away from the girls. Kagome released Rin from her hug and glared at the man who had cold blue eyes.

_Why the hell should I listen to you, ass-hole_? Kagome thought silently in disagreement with the suggestion.

Rin knew how much Seth hated to see her disobey his orders. Rin laughed lightly hoping to break the tension between them.

"I guess I'll see you next time, Kagome." She said this hoping her friends would understand and not intervene. She then picked up her violin case and walked over to Seth who took her right hand within his own hand.

Kagome and Ayame watched Rin walk away with the devil. "I don't like that man. He always gives me the creeps." Ayame said as she glanced at Kagome. Kagome sighed," Neither do I, but what can we do? We have discussed this topic with Rin many times and nothing has worked."

"Ayame, did you know that I even suggested Rin to find herself a lover?" Kagome informed her friend as an afterthought. Ayame shook her head," No, so what did she say?"

Kagome stared at the curious red haired girl, before voicing her thoughts out loud. "Well, she didn't stand too much against the idea. Did you know that she and Sesshomaru are acquaintances? If I'm correct, I think Sesshomaru might just be the right man for the job." Kagome finished saying with a small quirk.

Ayame stared at her older friend in confusion," Kagome, isn't Sesshomaru just the same as Seth? They both look like cold-hearted bastards to me."

"Ayame, you've got it all wrong. Sesshomaru isn't that bad, I think he just likes to put that act in front to scare his competition. He's a lawyer after all in this century." Kagome said before thinking about her love for Inuyasha.

"I don't know Kagome. This idea you're cooking up in your head doesn't sound too healthy." Ayame retorted, but noticed that her friend was ignoring her. _All I want is Rin to be happy again._

Rin followed Seth obediently as he led her towards a crowd of men and women who seemed to be talking about the play's wonderful and talented actors. She was wearing a blue gown that clung to her body as she walked arm entwined with her handsome husband.

She kept her mouth shut as she pondered about this new predicament. _This is new. He never takes me out to meet his colleagues, so why now? Is he trying to impress someone so he can win them over to his side with my presence?_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like you meet my wife, Rin." Seth said introducing the woman in his arms to the medium size group of people. The different pair of eyes stared at her in appraise and curiosity. Rin knew it was evident that they were curious who the wife was of this successful business man. She glanced at the pair of green, red, brown, lavender and amber eyes being directed in her direction.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Rin replied in fluent Japanese to Seth's Japanese cultured colleagues.

"Actually, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Harada. You look lovely, tonight." Kashmir replied back with a smirk. His accent was a mix of English and Japanese. Rin couldn't help but notice that Sesshomaru and Kagura also happened to be among the small crowd.

The rest of the small audience also introduced themselves to her as the night progressed. Unfortunately, Rin couldn't help but feel a tad bit envious of Kagura who had Sesshomaru all to herself. She kept thinking back to his strange confession that night after Kagome's birthday party.

_"I keep telling myself that you're too young for me and that I have to stay away."_

She could also remember the passionate kiss they shared together. That kiss had made her feel alive with hope and strength. Her honey green eyes stared up at her husband who was talking actively with a man named Jared. _I know I don't love Seth, but unfortunately I'm tied to him, because my parent's last wish was to have me marry him._

_I wonder if my life would have been different if I had met Sesshomaru, first. He somehow has managed to create something deep inside me._

Her gaze traveled to the man with long silver hue hair and amber eyes. He manages to glance at her for a few seconds with a calm presence settled in his gaze. She smiled shyly in return to the gesture and resumed mingling with the guests._ I guess that we're still friends despite the awkward moment we passed last time. I still feel guilty for asking him to make love to me. It was wrong of me to think of using his company to seek pleasure just because I'm curious in having a relationship that actually has chemistry between it._

**XX**

_Today's temperature degree has raised a higher notch making the sun unbearable to handle. It's been two months since I first met Sesshomaru Shikon._

Rin wiped the sweat settling on her forehead, before proceeding to knock on Kagome's small front house door. She had decided that since Seth was out of town for a couple of weeks she would try to make the best of it. Seth had to leave out of the city in emergency due to the fact that his business was taking a downfall on the charts. Apparently, Sesshomaru didn't agree to make the contract that would have helped Seth make easy alliance with the Thunder Corporation.

The company had needed a lawyer to negotiate on the future plans, but without a good lawyer the transaction couldn't proceed. She remembers Seth mentioning about wanting to bring down Sharon Stone for the disgrace they had made him go through. She was planning on informing Sesshomaru about this new knowledge. She hoped this little detail would help.

Kagome opened the door and greeted Rin with a hug and smile. "Rin, I'm glad you could make it." Kagome said as she let Rin enter the room. Rin walked into the room and took a seat on the red couch in her living room.

"Gosh, it's so hot, outside today. I think it's still incredible that Ayame and Koga decided to have a pool party, tonight." Kagome commented to her best friend as she picked up her black bag. Rin stared at her jean short that reached just above her knees. She really didn't want to go visit the doctor today.

"Okay, Rin. It's an hour before your appointment in the Women's Hospital. We should get going before the traffic gets heavier." Kagome said as she finished tying her red tennis shoes. Rin stood up from the couch and helped Kagome with her second backpack that she was taking to the pool party.

Kagome took note of Rin's dejection expression and placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry Rin. I'm sure you'll come out okay. These results aren't so bad. Remember that we, women, have to take care of our body and health. So it's better if we do a full diagnosed checkup than regret putting it off for another day."

Rin nodded," I know Kagome, but I'm just scared." _I'm scared the doctor will find out that I've been physically abused._

"Don't worry, Rin. I'm here for you." Kagome said as she ushered Rin out of her house before locking the front door. Rin waited patiently for her friend near the car. _I guess Kagome's right. Everything will be okay._

The apartment air conditioner hummed in the background as a young woman walked inside to a room that held a large rectangular mirror.

Kagura stood in front of her mirror as she inspected her slim stomach._ If I'm correct, I should be one month pregnant by today's account._

Her manicured hands smothered down her skin as she inspected her body shape. Kagura had long time ago given up in trying to make Sesshomaru fall in love with her. All her plans had failed thus far, but this one would not fail. She had to be thankful that she was able to catch Sesshomaru off guard that night. If not her plan to tie Sesshomaru down to her would not have worked.

Her ruby pink eyes stared at the reflection in the mirror._ I'm going to miss my beautiful slender shape, but if I have to sacrifice my body for this pregnancy to work then I will._

_I wonder when I should tell Sesshomaru that he's going to be a father._

That evening, Rin was glad to be surrounded by friends and loud blasting music to relieve her of today's stress. The exams she had taken were very intense with a lot of questions she had to answer. The results would be ready by tomorrow and she was thankful that Kagome had volunteered to accompany her again. She was somewhat worried that maybe she could attain a disease, because Seth had slept with countless other woman and might have transmitted a disease or some sort of infection to her.

The mammography exam she had taken was also a painful experience to her poor breasts. She hoped she didn't have to go through that experience again for a long time.

Rin was currently sitting on a brown bench near the refreshment table. She was wearing a large Tee-shirt on top of her bathing suit. Her long raven hair was pulled up into a ponytail to help refresh her body temperature from the heat of the warm thick air.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it." Ayame greeted her new guest as she led him to the backyard of Kouga's house. A small crowd of familiar people was gathered near the pool where they were having a good time. The luscious environment that made the party more accommodating was the plants and flowers that flourished around the backyard.

"Refreshments are over at that table, Sesshomaru." Ayame said as she pointed to the round glass table that was brought outside to place the drinks and some snacks on top of it. Sesshomaru glanced at the table before spotting Rin sitting near that area, alone.

Ayame smiled before excusing herself to go inside to prepare the dinner meal for her companions that were outside having a blast. She knew that Kouga was busy setting up the equipment for the karaoke machine that she had brought over to his house. _Mh, hamburgers with French fries, yum._

The outside lights turned on as the sun was settling down for the night. The florescent light blinded Rin momentarily before her vision returned back to normal. She noticed Sesshomaru grabbing a sprite can from the refreshment table. She smiled and waved in his direction hoping he would spot her.

Sesshomaru was not surprised to find Rin waving over to him in attempt to catch his attention. He had to admit she had managed to make a soft spot inside of him. His lips lifted to a small smirk before he proceeded to the bench where Rin waited.

"Hey, what's up?" Sesshomaru greeted causally as if talking to an old friend. Rin smiled, "Nothing much. What about you?" she asked taking notice that he was already wearing swimming trunks and a white muscle shirt. "The same goes for me. Although, I will admit that my work has kept me busy."

"Mh, I see." Rin replied as she tried to think up of a conversation they could communicate with. "Your husband is out of town, I see." Sesshomaru said after a moment of silence. Rin nodded," Yeah, he had business to attend to. Right now, I'm staying alone in our apartment so I like hanging out with my friends to not get bored." Rin said glad to have a topic at hand.

"That's good to know. Are you planning to perform again on November Suite?" He asked, rather curious about the girl's singing hobby. Rin tapped her chin in thought before responding. "I guess I might. It wouldn't hurt." Sesshomaru took that into acknowledge.

"Do you want to go swimming?" he asked as an afterthought. Rin blushed in embarrassment "Umm, well actually I'm not a very good swimmer." Rin admitted as she played with her ponytail. Sesshomaru laughed lightly, "Then I'll teach you. You can't be that bad at swimming."

Rin glanced warily at the grass, "No, I'm really horrible with this activity."

Kagome approach her best friend talking with Sesshomaru. She was a bit shock to hear Sesshomaru laugh in amusement. _Wow, Rin really does bring something out of him. In all my years that I've known him I have never heard him laugh._

"Hey, guys. I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you guys think you can do Koga a big favor?" Kagome asked with bright brown eyes. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome indifferently as he ceased his amusement. Rin stretched her legs out before standing up with a smiling.

"Sure, what do you want us do?" Rin asked answering for both of them just as Kagome had predicted. Kagome giggled," We want to try an experiment on the karaoke machine so I want the both of you to sing a duet together."

Sesshomaru glared at his future sister in law. Meanwhile Rin stared at Kagome in disbelief._ Me, sing a duet with Sesshomaru?_


	8. Bittersweet Light

**Author's note: **After half a month I was able to finish re-editing the story. Some of my chapters have been edited, but not much has changed, because I like this story too much to change it.

Don't forget to **R**ead and **R**eview!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, the characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own any marketed merchandise mentioned here and I also don't own the lyrics displayed in this chapter as they belong to the band Linkin park.

* * *

**: Far Away Embrace:**

**Chapter 8: **Bittersweet Light

* * *

_"Great! So I'll come and inform you when it's time to sing." Kagome said with a nervous smile as she patted Rin's shoulder. Sesshomaru's eyes were dangerous like burning fire as Kagome tried to outrun the consequences. 'Darn, his eyes can really kill someone with that piercing stare.'_

_"I'll see you around. I'm going for a swim." Sesshomaru said before excusing himself. Rin bit her bottom lip in worry as she stared at the handsome man head towards the pool._

_As hard as she tried she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She was a very curious person, but she just couldn't understand these mixed feelings she had for him. The more time she spent with Sesshomaru, the more she started feeling Seth like a stranger. She didn't take this as a good sign. Rin just hoped that she would be able to make it out of this party without making a stupid mistake that might damage her relationship with Sesshomaru or Seth._

Her hands played with the microphone in a nervous gesture as she threw a quick glance toward her singing companion. Sesshomaru caught Rin giving him an apologetic look for dragging him into this situation. He gave her a brief nod hoping she would relax and just enjoy herself. It wasn't Rin's fault that Kagome could easily trick others into doing silly biddings for her.

Rin took a deep breath before staring at Kagome and Koga who were standing near the karaoke equipment_. If this were a test run, then why is everyone at the party staring at us? Kagome can be so sneaky sometimes._

The small group that had made the party pool become possible was currently staring up at the girl. Well to be more exact, a young woman and a silver haired man. Some were whispering in excited hushed voices making it impossible to make out the words, clearly.

Kagome gave Rin a thumb's up sign, before the lyrics were displayed on the screen that stood in front of Rin and Sesshomaru's focal center view. The music's slow tempo started playing behind them as the music instruments were backed up by the bass of the stereo speakers.

"I dreamed I was missing," Sesshomaru sang out loud into the microphone. "You were so scared, but no one would listen cause no one else cared." He sang with a clear voice, before turning to stare at Rin.

Rin brought her mike up to her lips, before singing the next verse. "After my dreaming I woke with this fear. What am I leaving? When I'm done here?" She sang with a strong emotional voice.

Sesshomaru sang next with his strong voice. He was sitting down in a stool chair wearing a pair of Aramani jeans and a casual white muscle shirt.

"When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done." Rin started singing along with Sesshomaru on the chorus. The music started picking up pace as they continued singing the song together.

Rin who was currently standing started swaying her hips a little as she started moving her body to the beat of the song. It was a slow dance routine, but it seemed to fit with the scene and make her stand out a little from Sesshomaru.

"Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty. Keep me in your memory." She finished singing the verse in the song, before joining her voice along with Sesshomaru's singing voice.

Sesshomaru took note of the small crowd's sighing and pleased smiles plastered on their faces. He had an urge to stand up and leave Rin to finish singing the rest of the song. He wasn't someone to be singing slow electronic rock music that reflected a romantic atmosphere. The urge was however dissipating, as he noticed Rin's shining hazel eyes, a sign that showed she was having fun singing this song.

_Pretending  
someone else can come and save me from myself_

"I can't be who you are" Rin sang out loud the last verse with a pleasant emotion. "I can't be who you are," He repeated after her, finishing the song as the small crowd started wooing and cheering them on.

"Go Rin! You're the best."

"Woo hoo! You fu'ckin rock, man!"

Rin blushed and waved lightly at the video camera that Miroku was holding. Miroku waved back at Rin before turning off the video camera. "You two build an awesome chemistry, together." Miroku commented.

"Really? Uh, thanks but you didn't really need to record the performance." Rin said feeling embarrassed.

"Rin, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Miroku said giving her his dashing smile before turning his attention to Sango._ I'm definitely uploading this to my YouTube account._

Rin glanced to her left side to find Sesshomaru talking to someone on his cell-phone. "Damn you, Sesshomaru! You'll pay-" the voice on the other side of the phone was saying. It didn't look like it was a great conversation as Sesshomaru closed his cell-phone in mid-conversation.

She decided to follow Sesshomaru, who was walking away from the crowd and her friends. Sesshomaru had made his way back to the refreshment table, where he paused momentarily to glance at the following girl. Rin smiled as she passed by him and retrieved two Kiwi flavored drinks.

"Is this a good flavor for you? If not, I can get you another flavor." Rin said as she extended the drink in her hand to him. Sesshomaru took the can out from her hand. "Kiwi is fine," he replied softly.

In the distance, Rin heard Ayame calling out for dinner. "Everyone, the hamburgers are ready!"

However, her gaze was focused on Sesshomaru's pensive expression. _He looks so deep in thought. I wonder what is disturbing him. Was it the phone call? Or maybe singing isn't one of his strongest passions, despite the fact that he sounds breathtaking._

"We did great, didn't we?" she exclaimed happily as she patted his shoulder. The touch to his bare skin brought tingles up her arm. Unfortunately, she only received a stare from the demon; it took several seconds before he finally answered. "Of course," he replied in a monotone voice.

Rin then had a reasonable thought that maybe he didn't want to be around anyone. _Perhaps, it is best that I leave him alone. _"Umm, Sesshomaru I think I'll go and eat dinner now. I'll see you later, okay."

She stood up from her seat, but before she could take a step forward his clawed hand had reached out to hold her wrist. "Sesshomaru, what-"

"Are you free, Friday morning?" he asked. Rin stared into his amber eyes in slight shock before answering. "I- yes, why do you ask?" she replied back confused. "I want to speak with you about something important." He stated in a deep voice before releasing her wrist.

"Okay, where do you want me to meet you?" Rin asked, her back facing him. _This isn't a date, right? I'm sure it's just a friendly meeting. What could go wrong?_

Shortly, after asking Rin to meet up with him; he left to visit his old home to confront his father. Sesshomaru never liked getting into problems, but it wasn't like he could avoid this predicament with his father.

He wasn't stupid. His sense of smell could detect any changes within a woman. There was a definite percentage possibility that it was his fault that Kagura was pregnant. Of course, he knew that he wasn't the only man in Kagura's life. She was known for sleeping with other men. The father's child could be anyone's.

"Sesshomaru, father isn't ready to see you yet." Inuyasha said as he entered the living room. The beautiful shades and ornaments surrounding the room were no challenge against the non-human angels standing in the living room. The huge plasma television was playing a movie, but the volume had been turned to mute.

Sesshomaru only acknowledge his half-brother with a small grunt. Inuyasha glared at his half-brother in disgust, before taking a seat across from Sesshomaru. "So, I'm presuming that you're going to get married with Kagura, right? Whether your answer is good or not, I want to ask you a favor in behalf of Kagome and me." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru's eyes were closed as he rested comfortably in his seat. "What is it?"

"I want you to stay away from Rin Harada. I have a feeling that you're getting in too deep with Kagome's best friend. Sesshomaru, she's married and you're going to get married, soon." Inuyasha stated with a strong and clear commanding voice. It was obvious that he was trying to be like his father.

Sesshomaru didn't reply back as he stayed silent. His silence was a clear sign of ignorance on Inuyasha's behalf. Inuyasha clutched his hand into a fist before standing up from his seat. "I'm serious, Sesshomaru. I don't want to-"

"Shut up, half breed." Sesshomaru stated calmly as he opened his amber eyes. He stood up and glared at his half-brother. "Who said I was going to get married with Kagura? I won't even consider that idea without having some kind of prove."

"You should have thought of that before sleeping with her, you bastard." Inuyasha sneered in a low voice. Sesshomaru's amber eyes glared daggers into Inuyasha as he drew himself near the half-breed. "Inuyasha, stop being so naïve. I'm not going to ask Kagura to abort the child if that is what you're worrying about."

"You're not going to do that? Then why did you say that you're not going to marry her? Are you really going to ruin our family with this scandal?" Inuyasha asked as he held his fists up in protection against his strong brother's assault. Sesshomaru suppressed the urged to split Inuyasha's face in half.

"It's too early to detect the child's aura. Perhaps within two weeks, I'll be able to figure out the father's aura of the child." Sesshomaru's calm voice said. Inuyasha huffed as he knew that his older brother was correct. They needed prove, but asking Kagura to take the DNA test wasn't sufficient.

"Sesshomaru, remember that I don't want you near Rin. She is married after all." Inuyasha said repeating his earlier threat. Sesshomaru growled in a deep low whisper as he seethed about the matter Inuyasha was reprimanding him about. Inuyasha glowed in triumph knowing that Sesshomaru's response was a victory sign for him.

"Settle down boys," InuTashio said as he announced his presence. "Feh, whatever." Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha, can you please step out of the room. I need to speak with Sesshomaru, alone." InuTashio said.

"Why can't I-" Inuyasha was saying, but stopped when he received a sharp glare from his father. "Alright, I'll leave."

The young looking father stared as Inuyasha bared his smirk trade fang at his older brother, before leaving the living room. InuTashio walked over to stand closer to Sesshomaru. "I am terribly dissatisfied with your behavior, my son. You have failed in keeping my trust after this incident." He said in a loud voice that vibrated around the four walls. Sesshomaru kept his emotionless expression intact even though he felt bitterness inside after hearing his father's words.

"Thanks again for inviting me inside your house, Rin." Kagome said as she followed her best friend inside the apartment house. Rin made sure to turn on the lights from the hall way and the kitchen. The place felt incredibly different without the presence of her husband lurking in the shadows, awaiting her arrival.

"It's not a problem at all. Do you want something to drink?" Rin asked even though she knew that they had drank plenty at the pool party, earlier.

"An herbal tea would be splendid." Kagome said as she took a seat down on the circular dining table. There was only two chairs that stood opposite from each other. The table was simply decorated with a transparent mantle.

"Kagome, something has been bothering you since we left the party. What's wrong did you and Inuyasha have a fight or something?" Rin asked as she took concern in her friend's serious expression. Kagome was usually cheerful and not thought provoking, like she was now.

"No it's not that Rin. The problem concerns Sesshomaru..." Kagome said as she watched Rin prepare the tea. Once, she finished preparing the drink, Rin made her way over to the table. Rin settled the mug of hot herbal tea in front of Kagome before taking a seat, herself. "Is your future brother in law intimidating you?" Rin asked as she placed her hands on top of the table.

She knew that Sesshomaru wasn't one of the easiest person's to get along, but he really was an incredible person, once they got to know him. Sometimes, she couldn't help but marvel at how Sesshomaru had entered her life when she had needed someone like him the most.

"No, you already know that I can handle myself." Kagome said with a happy quirk on her lips.

Rin laughed lightly knowing that was true. Kagome was very straight forward when she wasn't put in an awkward situation. "So, what is actually worrying you, Kagome?" she asked after stifling her laughter. _Should I tell her that I'm going to meet up with Sesshomaru at his apartment? Mh, now that I think about it, Sesshomaru said he wanted to talk about something important._

"Ah, well I don't know if I should tell you, Rin." Kagome said as she took a sip of her warm tea. "Mm, it came out delicious." she commented afterwards.

"Does it have to do with a personal matter in Inuyasha's family?" Rin asked.

"Yes, it does. Rin, how much do you know about Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she stared at her friend with a fixed look.

"Ah, why the sudden question?" Rin asked, nervous.

"I'm just curious that's all." Kagome said as she settled her empty cup to the side. "Well, I've only known him for about a month. He has told me plenty of stuff about his lifestyle, though." Rin said. "So you're like friends or something, right?" Kagome asked.

"Umm, yeah," Rin replied back with a soft voice. She was a little uncertain about that question, herself. Rin really didn't know what type of relationship she could have with Sesshomaru in her life. The predicament that her husband might find out about Sesshomaru was very disturbing to think.

"Rin, I recently found out about some important news that might affect your relationship with Sesshomaru." Kagome said in a serious voice.

She had her elbow propped on the table while her hand held her head up. Kagome's chocolate eyes were filled with disappointment. _I really did believe that Sesshomaru would somehow be able to save Rin from her damaged marriage with her husband. But, my chances of that possibility are weak with this new obstacle in hand._

_I have to tell her before its too late._

"What is it?" Rin asked feeling anxiety build up within her. She really didn't like how this serious conversation was going between each other. They usually talked about more happy situations to improve the melancholy atmosphere around them.

"Did you know that one of Sesshomaru's spare hobbies is to paint and draw?" Kagome asked, suddenly. The subject didn't help ease Rin's curiosity of the previous topic. "Yeah, he told me so in one of our conversations. He also told me that he hires models to pose for his painting portraits." Rin said with ease. She and Sesshomaru had managed to share very interesting facts about each other's life during those random conversations.

"I see. Well, I'm not really sure how to put into words what I want to say." Kagome said.

"Kagome, you're really not helping with the situation. You keep confusing me by changing the topic." Rin stated with a small huff. She wasn't mad at her or upset, but this evasion wasn't really making things better for both their parts.

"Alright, well here goes. Sesshomaru got one of his models pregnant." Kagome said in a blunt tone.

"He got one of his models pregnant with his child." Rin repeated while blinking and trying to process what she just heard.

"Yeah, pretty much. I really don't know if Sesshomaru would even have the audacity to tell you this news, but I think you should know." Kagome said as she released a breath of relief. Kagome then took Rin's pensive expression, before realizing something important that she hadn't counted on.

"Rin, are you in love with Sesshomaru?" She dared to ask her friend.

"I don't think I have an answer for that question." Rin responded with a sad smile. This new information was really something to take into consideration. Somehow, she was glad that Kagome had shared this with her and not someone else.

"The model's name is Kagura Hale. I believe you already met her." Kagome said, distaste in her tone of voice.

"Kagome, is he going to get married with her?" Rin asked suddenly.

Kagome reached out and held Rin's hands in her own. "I really don't know. I barely found out about this situation." Kagome said.

"Of course, I won't be surprised if he does. InuTashio will probably force Sesshomaru to marry Kagura. I don't think InuTashio is the type of man that would actually allow one of his kin of blood to be wandering around without a father." Kagome said trying to explain the situation that she knew was a great responsibility in the Shikon household.

"Well, that's good. I think it's important for a child to grow with a family that will give him or her, some sort of love." Rin said feeling somewhat relieved about that course of action. "Rin, I really don't want to see you get hurt again." Kagome said as she released Rin's hands from her soft grip.

"Don't worry, that won't be happening anytime soon." Rin said in a strong voice.

"Let's change the subject. Rin, why don't you tell me the reason Seth won't give you the divorce?" Kagome asked as she gave a stern look at her friend.

"Ah, Kagome it really is a complicated long story. Don't you want to talk about something more pleasant than that?" Rin asked trying to change the course of the topic.

"Rin, I have all night to listen. I promise, I won't say a word to the other girls. So, please won't you tell me? "Kagome said with innocent pleading eyes. It was quite obvious that Kagome was attempting to use her secret weapon -the magical puppy eyes- on Rin.

Rin glanced away from Kagome wishing that she wouldn't fall for that trick. Unfortunately, it really was an enviable attempt.

"Ah, umm well..." Rin managed to utter.

**XX**

It had been a long and slow week for Sesshomaru as he had isolated himself from his family by staying in his apartment. He really was in no good humor to listen to the insignificant trash and rude insults thrown in his direction. His apartment stood in chaos and was unkempt after he had released an uncontrollable anger. His demon nature had desired to kill someone or something in his wake, but found none. Instead, he had ripped to shreds all his painting portraits that contained the image of Kagura.

Sesshomaru was currently lying on his favorite red couch listening to nothing in particular. The place was silent. The morning light rays didn't even seem to disturb him as his eyes were closed. His right hand was lying on top of his face and partially inside his silver locks of hair. His mane of silver hair was unkempt as it was randomly sprawled on the red cushion and on the cold tile floors.

He was in no mood for company, despite the fact that he had arranged to meet with Rin, today. _I should send her away. It is for the best I suppose._

The sound of the doorbell chime was heard in the background of the luxurious apartment. Sesshomaru inhaled silently, before he lifted his eyelids up to reveal amber eyes. He earnestly sat up as he ran his firm claws through his silver hair. The doorbell rang once more as he stood up and made his way to the front wooden door. His steps were steady as he walked through the spacious floor. He opened the door and revealed the woman he had been waiting for to come see him.

She was elegantly wearing a coat made of brown fur. Her black hair was displayed behind her in a cascade of waves. Sesshomaru earnestly inhaled her scent before staring into her vibrant eyes that held a teasing stare.

"Come in, you've kept me waiting." He said in his deep icy tone. He closed the door behind her, before following her into the living room where she took a seat and made herself comfortable.


	9. Broken secret in the Game

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, except the story's plot. Don't sue me, please and thank you.

* * *

**Author's note:** I have a heavy schedule at the moment, but I'll try to continue writing when I can. Enjoy this chapter, and please tell me what you thought about this chapter, okay. =)

* * *

This story is rated M for mild coarse language and explicit adult scenes.

* * *

**Far Away Embrace**

**Chapter Nine: **_Broken secret in the Game_

* * *

-------------

He followed the woman he had requested to come to his personal home. It seemed she had already made herself comfortable. He didn't bother to ask her if she wanted a drink to relax. He decided that he better get this over with, before Rin arrived.

Sesshomaru watched as the woman he invited to his apartment had her attention on the broken portraits. "You know Sesshomaru; you didn't have to destroy all my portraits. I liked some of those paintings." Kagura said with a smile on her mahogany colored lips.

"I didn't ask you to come to my house to give me pathetic lecture of what I should and shouldn't do with my belongings." He replied back emotionless. He was sitting across from her as he observed her state of condition. He knew that she was pregnant, although she had yet to finish her 1st trimester. The fetus wasn't fully developed, yet.

"That's true. What's done is done." She said as she lowered her hand to press on her flat stomach. Sesshomaru knew her sentence had a double meaning to it. "You wanted to talk about us, right?" Kagura said with tranquility in her state of condition.

"Yes, that's correct." Sesshomaru replied back. "So have you decided if you want to keep the baby?" Kagura asked. She knew that many men wouldn't want to have the responsibility of caring for a child when they still wanted to experience other freedoms. None the less, she was prepared to defend the creature that rested inside her womb.

"You already know that I don't wish any ill- intent towards it." Sesshomaru responded back in an earnest tone. "Kagura, I don't believe that child is mine. So, don't expect to trap me with this outrages plan of yours." He explained calmly.

"So you aren't planning to get married with me, then. Is your family alright with leaving me to burden with this wonderful, yet struggling experience by myself?" She responded back, her tone of voice picking up a bit in fear.

"My family is not going to get involved in my final decision. I won't permit it." He said watching as Kagura's eyes glimmered in slight hope. She must have guessed that his family was indeed giving him a hell of a time with the new creature on the way. This was the opportunity she needed to get her opportunity.

"Why do you have to be such a cold hearted person? I hope my son or daughter doesn't come out with your attitude." Kagura said in an insulting tone. Sesshomaru brushed off the comment as uninterested. "Are there other candidates aside from myself?" He asked looking for more information.

"Of course not, I have only slept with you this past two months." Kagura replied back. "Of course, lately you've been ditching me as of late. I presume that you must have gotten tired of me. I wonder who your next victim is." Kagura said as her lips lifted an inch of her corner up.

"I'm afraid I know you to well to actually fall for that." Sesshomaru replied back as he stared at the time on his wrist watch. _Damn, I knew I shouldn't have set the two appointments next to each other. Rin is almost going to arrive, here._

_I prefer that they don't have an encounter with one another in my apartment._

Kagura sighed knowing that she was pressuring the wrong type of man. _I need to have a word with his father. If I don't get married with Sesshomaru soon, I'll loose it. I will not sacrifice this next nine months and not end up receiving a cent in return._

"Fine, Sesshomaru, I will not pressure you to get married with me. I know you will come to your senses before the child is born." Kagura said as she stood up. Her brown furry coat was once more wrapped neatly around her feminine frame. Her wavy hair flowing behind her shoulders bringing out the elegance in her expression.

"Kagura, the next time we meet, I want you to bring me the results of the DNA exam." He said nonchalantly. He stared at the woman who pursed her lips together.

_I knew he was going to be a persistent man. He's going to try to remove every boulder in his way to find the real truth._ Kagura thought in annoyance. "Fine, I will. I'll also bring you a picture of my next consultant with the ultra sound." She said turning her back to him. Her eyes narrowed in frustration.

Sesshomaru didn't reply this time as he silently calculated the different in time he would need to figure out the child's aura. Kagura would have to be at the end of her 2nd trimester for him to figure out if the child carried his demonic aura.

"Are you not going to walk me to your door?" She asked, glancing back at him with a smile. Her pink ruby eyes glanced at his disheveled appearance. The sight of noticing his distress was a triumphing feeling to her self esteem.

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed as he glared at the woman he detested at this very moment. His feelings for her weren't like this before, but things changed between them and he realized that she was just so vulnerable by herself. Kagura needed someone to be with her, and to tell her what to do with her life. He was determined to not entwine his long existing life with hers. "Alright, I get it." Kagura said as she walked swiftly to the door before she turned to blow a kiss to him. "I'll see you in a month, then." She said before opening the door and exiting out of his apartment.

Sesshomaru inhaled lightly as he took calm breathes to restrain in ravaging emotions that were running in frenzy ever since he was presented with this predicament. He had never thought this would happen to him. He had been naïve and careless to have allowed this to happen in such a short notice.

"I better start cleaning up this mess." He muttered to himself as he started picking up the document papers he had left scattered on the floor.

---

Rin exited the taxi vehicle after paying the man his paying fee. The taxi resumed on his way honking down the street to attract more customers. Rin sighed absently as she stared up at the white building structure that resembled a college somewhere in the city of Seattle. Of course, the building was actually an apartment neighborhood where people paid their monthly rents to stay there.

The building was carefully structured to be surrounded by palm trees, Greek statues and other variety flower plants. It was an elegant place making her feel uncomfortable that she was meeting up with Sesshomaru in an apartment of this stature.

_I should quit thinking like this. This is just a friendly meeting, after all._ Rin thought in assurance as she walked up to the building's automatic sliding doors. She took out the piece of paper with the directions and apartment number, from her purse.

Kagura's ruby pink gaze landed on the familiar girl entering the building that she just had exited from. She was standing outside of her car wearing her favorite pair of sunglasses over her eyes. "So, he's still seeing that girl." Kagura muttered lightly in interest. She glanced down at her shoes before deciding what she should do next. She knew that she had to take things into consideration before doing them. She didn't want be rash and mess up her plan.

"I guess I'm going to have to do something about that woman, after all." Kagura said out loud. _I better leave now, before my instincts make me do something irrational. I think, I know a way to bring down, Rin Harada._

Rin buzzed the doorbell after wasting ten minutes in finding the location of Sesshomaru's apartment. She had started by taking the stairs before realizing that perhaps taking an elevator was better. She had to cross the courtyard after leaving the lobby, where the owner and keeper of the apartments, had his small office. Then either, climb stairs or take an outside elevator, which was made of glass, to the third balcony floor.

Sesshomaru answered the door, after the third ring bell before stepping to the side. "I'm glad that you decided to come. Come in," He said, his voice reflecting very little friendliness. Rin smiled softly and walked inside his apartment, glad to be out of the heat atmosphere.

"I'm glad you're doing okay." Rin said trying to not be to discrete. She had noticed at first glance that something was wrong with him. Sesshomaru looked confused and greatly trouble, something she had never seen in his eyes before. _What Kagome told me is still inside my head, even after these five days._

"Umm, what did you want to talk about that was so important?" Rin asked as she placed her purse on his red sofa couch. She took a seat of her own as she glanced around the luxury room. She knew that Sesshomaru coming from an accommodated family, and being a lawyer himself, made him sought out a place of luxury for him to keep to himself.

"That night at the party, I wanted to tell you something that has been concerning me, as of late." Sesshomaru said as he took a seat next to her. Rin leaned comfortably on the couch trying not to fidget at their proximity. "Sesshomaru, you know that you can trust me. I won't tell a soul about your problems to anyone." Rin said.

_Is, Sesshomaru actually planning to tell me that he's going to marry Kagura? He is going to be a father to that baby, after all. I think that after this, maybe I should strictly talk with him about us. Even thought technically there is no, us. I mean, he's not my secret boyfriend or-_

"Rin, I can't help but to notice that your husband is a manipulative bastard." Sesshomaru said in a low tone. Rin was surprised that Sesshomaru had brought up her husband to the topic. He was concerned that her husband was a bad person. _So he didn't set me up here to tell me about Kagura and the baby?_

Rin's face held a shocked expression. "Sesshomaru, you are being silly. My husband isn't like that." She said in defense.

Sesshomaru took in her strong defense for her husband, but ignored it. Her wide eyes and frowning lips told him the truth. "Are you going to start lying to me and yourself, again." He stated bluntly.

"You probably want to know why I hide that truth from even myself, right." Rin said in a calm voice. She didn't want silence to convey their conversation. She supposed that it was alright if Sesshomaru knew a little bit more than of what he was already aware of. All her friends knew that Seth wasn't a kind person. Sesshomaru was considered her friend, too.

"That would help explain a few things." Sesshomaru answered, his right hand resting on his pant leg. "You already know my marriage was arranged by my parents." She said before continuing. "My father was a wealthy economist, and he only wanted the best for me and his company." Rin started off by defending her father. "He decided that since Seth was his best right hand man, he would be the perfect candidate for his daughter. Shortly after we got married, my parent's met an awful end."

"Did your parents love you?" He asked even though it wasn't very appropriate to bring up someone that was very important to a person. Especially, when they had already departed this world and were no longer by her side. "Yes, they did. But, I think they loved me too much and were blinded by Seth's real intentions." Rin spoke, softly. She was bottling up her sadness, inside. She had cried too many times in the past and wasn't about to cry, again.

"Seth was very kind to me at the beginning. He tried dividing his responsibility between the company and my safe keeping. I grew up naïve to relationships, because my parents didn't guide me to well on that panel, and I didn't know what was right and wrong. I wanted so badly for him to love me." Rin said as she brushed her fingertips over her lips. She wondered if she went too far by saying that.

"He then started changing into a cold calculating person. He devoted most of his time to my father's company that he named after himself. Only Seth and I have full control over the company's money transactions and gaining'. If either of us divorce, then all the power will go to me. I'm the original successor to the company, after all."

"Do you know how to handle the company? Or did he deny you that opportunity, too?" He asked having a hard time comprehending, why she decided to take all the crap her husband was putting her through. Rin shook her head in negative to the second question. "I studied aboard -the material needed for a few years – after I graduated from High School."

"Rin, you can easily give up your current career and take over Seth's job, then." He said understanding that part, easy enough. If she hadn't known how the company worked, she could have simply given to the option of closing the company up and then reopening it later on, if she so desired.

"I could, but I can't do that. I would have to ask him for the divorce and hire a martial lawyer." Rin said as she turned to glance at the man sitting next to her. _Why does he care for my well-being? He has enough problems of his own to worry about._

"That's unproblematic. You don't love each other and don't have any children, so it makes the divorcing process, easier. He's just using you and I noticed it from the very beginning. What do you benefit from him, other than that sad expression you wear behind that façade?" He said quite calmly. _You sing such sad songs about your relationship with that bastard. _It was as if the words came to him naturally. Rin knew that he was just trying to guide her to a safe and better path, than the one she followed behind.

Rin's hand reached out and settled on top of his own hand. "You just don't understand the situation." Rin said, softly. If Sesshomaru wasn't a demon, he knew that he wouldn't have been able to catch that low whisper.

"I'm trying to understand, but if you keep things hidden behind the story, then how am I supposed to comprehend. Rin, I don't want you to leave me unsatisfied with this conversation we're having." Sesshomaru said earnestly as he took in the warmth of her hand on his own hand.

"Sesshomaru, I just can't tell you-"Rin was saying as it was getting harder to drop the conversation. She had had better providence with her other friends, because they were girls, and had tried helping her along the way, without asking too many questions.

Her eyes made contact with his amber eyes that were full of warmth, despite the coldness it naturally, contained. Rin then came to the reason that perhaps, from the very start, she had landed her sad gaze on him, because she needed him. She needed a person like him to understand her and protect her. _Why couldn't I have met you before Seth? Why was I punished for my father's mistakes?_

"Rin-"He said with soft emotion as he gazed into her eyes that were pooling up with unshed tears. "…Seth won't give me the divorce. I have asked him on two different occasions, and nothing good came out of that. I also hired two different martial lawyers to help me get the divorce from him. I hoped the law could help me." Rin whispered, softly. She knew he could understand her whispers with his elf- pointed ears. He was a smart man.

"Seth successful gained their confidence with money. The first lawyer gave in easily, while the second lawyer was a little more restraining, but with an accusation that could destroy his family. He finally gave in, too."

"Seth told me that if he needed to, he would buy all of the lawyers necessary needed, to his side. H-He was persistent in his threat and showed me how much he meant it." Rin finished saying. _I think that's when I finally gave in to the alcohol. I didn't want to keep living, anymore. I know things have defiantly changed since that time._

"That conniving bastard," Sesshomaru seethed as his hand gripped his thigh and shifted her hand that still rested on his leg. _Did he dare to lay a hand on her? If he marred her in any way, I swear, I'll kill him._

"Its okay Sesshomaru, I understand already that my destiny is to remain by his side. I know that it is wishful thinking, but maybe Seth will loose the greediness and ambitious, he carries in his soul." Rin said wiping the tears that manage to escape her eyes.

"That isn't acceptable, Rin. You should have denounced him to the authorities, a long time ago." He said knowing that Rin must have lived two bitter years with that type of man. It disgusted him more, to think that he had been jealous of that human. That man named Seth was wasting the only good thing he ever had in his life. And it wasn't money.

"I don't have any prove." Rin said trying to reason with him. Sesshomaru knew that she was right. She wouldn't have gained anything from that. Rin glanced to the island table in his kitchen. The lights were dimmed to a low octave. _Perhaps the bruises, __**he**__ left on my body would have been prove to demand him of abuse, but I'm just so afraid to move on._

"Well, this is my story. Sesshomaru, I want to thank you for caring about me. It makes me feel good to know that you think it was important to talk about this." Rin said as she smiled, affectionately at him. Sesshomaru patted her hand absently, before he watched her stand up.

"I think I should go, now." Rin said as she picked up her purse. "I promised Sango that I would accompany her to her doctor appointment, in the afternoon." Her stomach growled then causing her cheeks to heat up in embarrassment."Umm, sorry about that," Rin muttered glancing to the tile floor.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly," How about you stay for late breakfast? The honors all on me," He said as he stood up and motioned to the kitchen. Rin glanced at his refrigerator still feeling her stomach grumble in protest. "Ah, I guess that's okay, but I'll help you make it. I don't want to be rude." Rin said, still standing.

"You're not being rude, but you can help me if you like." He said as he walked around the couch and made his way to the next room that was less spacious, than his living room. Rin settled her purse down on the couch again, and made her way over to follow him. She couldn't help, but feel excited that she would get to spend some time cooking with Sesshomaru. Somehow, her soul felt cleaner after revealing a little bit about Seth's cruel game, he played with her.

AAAAAAAAAA

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that it took me a month to write this out. Thank you for the reviews, they are very helpful to keep me motivated.

**Don't forget to Read and Review and tell me your opinion on this fiction piece. Thank you.**


	10. Love Struck

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, except the story's plot. Don't sue me, please and thank you.

* * *

**Author's note: **I feel motivated to finish this story first before working on my other stories, but I'll probably balance around the projects. My schedule is still tight and I don't want to fail the faith of my family. Anyways, I hope those that love this story will like this next chapter. =)

* * *

This story is rated M for mild coarse language and explicit adult scenes.

* * *

**Far Away Embrace**

**Chapter Ten****: **_Love Struck_

* * *

_*New York, New Jersey* _

The bacon strips sizzled inside the pan along with sunny side eggs. The oil helped fuel the fire on the stove to produce the food. Sesshomaru used the spatula with ease as he waited patiently by the stove.

Rin was busy putting away the cardboard box of eggs inside the refrigerator. She turned back to retreat the package of meat. "Rin, your breakfast is going to get cold. Just leave the things. I usually clean up after breakfast." Sesshomaru said.

Rin stared as Sesshomaru moved to use a sharp knife to cut more pieces of uncooked bacon on the cutting board. "Alright, I guess but I want to help you. I don't want to be a spoiled guest, Sesshomaru." Rin commented as she stood behind him.

Sesshomaru glanced back to stare at the woman who had been watching him cook his breakfast. She had offered to do breakfast for him, but he had insisted that he would do his own breakfast. "I don't believe that I'm spoiling you."

"Sesshomaru, you are spoiling me. I haven't even asked you what has you so stressed out. I really don't think that your job has anything to do with it. I told you my problems, will you tell me yours?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru turned his attention to the stove, once more.

"Hn, maybe later, I can still hear your stomach protesting. Why don't you go eat something?" Sesshomaru answered in a distant tone. Rin rubbed her hands unconsciously, before walking over to the island counter table and took a seat in a stool chair. Her plate was settled in front of her.

She picked up her fork and poked her cooked egg before smiling lightly. Sesshomaru, shortly after a while, took a seat next to her. They both ate in silent for a few minutes before he decided to speak up. "Rin, I know a way that will help you leave that bastard Seth, behind."

He was willing to help her get out without so much as a payment in return. Sesshomaru wouldn't lie to himself. He knew that he had been like Seth before he had met his first love. Although, the relationship he had with that woman was no more, he had learned to value family and friends, a little bit better. He was a cold hearted demon, but he would never go to the extremes of hurting the mate that he would choose to live his life alongside.

Perhaps that was why he hated humans. They always create so many mistakes and mistreat their own kind. Rin was different and would be categorized with the few humans that were actually compassionate to get along with. His feelings for Rin were complex and no matter how much he fought, he couldn't get rid of the strange affectionate emotion he carried inside himself.

"…Thank you for the offer, but-"Rin answered after what he proposed to her. "I can easily pull some strings for the lawyer, but it will be entirely up to you if you want to proceed with the divorce." Sesshomaru explained trying to give her space in thinking of her final decision. "Can I answer you on another occasion?" Rin said placing her fork on top of her empty plate.

Sesshomaru gave a curt nod as he took a sip of orange juice that was contained in his see-through plastic cup. Rin somehow felt calmer and more assured that he understood that it was a heavy decision to take into consideration. She couldn't simply just rush on it. The consequences of her husband finding out that she would attempt to give him another fight, was dangerous.

She stood up and picked her plate and empty cup. "Sesshomaru, you were living out of the city for a few years back. I was wondering out of curiosity. Didn't you find someone that you could settle yourself down with?" She asked as she inserted the dirty dishes in the dish washer.

Sesshomaru rested his arm on top of the clean marble counter. "I didn't know you were interested in my romantic life." He said with his eyebrow raised up. His expression made Rin blush feeling like she had touched an intimate subject they both should speak about, but wouldn't dare to voice it out.

"The answer is yes. I did find someone, but we parted ways because of our decisions." He said with a small smirk on his lips. He had taken Rin's flustered expression into consideration. "Oh, I see. Was that woman pretty?" Rin asked leaning her back against the sink counter.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Rin never taking his gaze away from hers. "Rin, every woman is gorgeous in there own manner. Of course it all depends on what you hold inside yourself." He said standing in front of her. Rin pressed her hand on her chest understanding what he was referring to. Her heart thumped beneath her warm hand. He wasn't talking about the exterior beauty that was a façade put in front of the personality of a woman_. He's referring to what is inside my heart and the decisions that make the soul inside survive with a heavy crowd, which can overwhelm your actions. _

"Follow me," He said apathetically as he exited the kitchen. Rin took a hesitant step forward before she restrained that fear inside her and followed behind him. They passed his living room and entered inside a room that had a glass sliding door.

Rin stared in interested at the peach colored room filled with light, which came from the sunlight hitting the large windows that were similar to the door. The room held a black leather couch pressed against the back wall that had no windows. The décor of the room was filled with canvases and portraits painted with unfamiliar people. Some canvases held unfinished drawing of buildings and city locations.

She absently passed her hand on a notebook that was lying on top of a wooden square table. The notebook was lying open with a sketch that had an oval face and eyes drawn on the crisp white paper. The eyes reminded her of her own sad gaze that was usually reflected in the mirror every time she stared into it. _Was Sesshomaru attempting to draw me out like all those pretty portraits? _Rin thought absently_._

"I want to show you this specific portrait." He said bringing her out of her reverie. Rin turned to glance up at him who was standing next to a portrait that leaned against the wall. The painting had been covered by a white sheet and was lying on the floor. The painting didn't seem mistreated at all despite it accommodations.

"Is that the woman that you left behind?" Rin asked as she walked over and stood next to her friend. Sesshomaru didn't answer back, but his silence seemed to ascertain her, that this was woman he had feelings for in the past.

Her hazel green eyes stared at the waist up portrait of the woman with long black hair. She had her long black hair hide her ample breasts that were slightly viewable in the painting. The woman was smiling as her lips held that glossy affect in water color paintings. When she stared into the woman's blue grey eyes, it felt like if she was searching inside the person's soul. The feeling felt incredible to Rin as she experienced it for the very first time.

Rin sighed before turning to stare at Sesshomaru who was staring at her with vigor. "Your paintings have a very strong effect on people. Do you sell your work?" She asked in a soft voice. _Why do I feel envious of a woman who is no longer in his life? Somehow, I want him to paint me like he has done with this woman and Kagura. I know he has Kagura and that baby in his life now, but that can't seem to stop me from trying to avoid seeing Sesshomaru. _She thought about her belief not distracting her in the very least.

"Occasionally, I do that, but I prefer to have them go to charity or art auctions." He said resting his hand on her shoulder. A strand of her dark hair highlighted with a brown glow shifted in the front side of her face. "Rin you wanted to hear my problems, earlier." He said, his deep voice drifting into her ears.

"I have an instinct that you already know what has been bothering me. I don't find it amusing to see your discomfort about my dilemma." He said in his usual icy tone. Rin shifted her head to the side in earnest. "I was waiting for you to tell me the truth." Rin said feeling no hurt feelings into the situation at hand.

She had to agree that he was on the right track. She would have preferred if he had told her his story in a similar fashion like hers, but she knew that, that would never happen. They were very distinct when it came to talking about problems.

"You already know that Kagura is pregnant with a child." Sesshomaru said pointing out the obvious factor. Rin blinked as she took in his words. _He acts like if he knows that the child isn't his. Could it even be possible for him to know this type of information?_ "You show discomfit and yet you're still standing here. Why is that?" He asked interested in what her answer was to that aspect.

"Despite my discomfort of the situation, I want to be able to support you like a true friend should act. I want to lift that despair that is coveting you." Rin answered in a sincere voice. She noticed the close proximity between them. Somehow they had moved closer to each other and their faces were only inches from leaning into a kiss.

Rin closed the gap, as she rested her head on his chest allowing him to embrace her in a hug. Their mingling heat seemed to warm one another."Thank you for showing me your loyalty towards me." He said his arms tight around her small frame. Rin closed her eyes enjoying the tiny moment they were both sharing. She knew it was inevitable, but the chemistry between them was definitely more than friends. At least, that was what she wanted to believe.

"Kagura is pregnant, but I have the feeling that she doesn't know who the child belongs to. She is simply putting the burden of the child on me and my family. She wants the money and luxury to support her for eternity." Sesshomaru explained.

"So you are unsure that it is your child, then?" Rin asked.

"That's right. I have already spoken with her, but we have not agreed on anything as of yet." He said referring to the whole package of getting married and supporting financially for the child. "I have spoken with Kagura once, and I can tell you that I think she could be capable of committing such an evil endeavor." Rin said remembering when Kagura rubbed her triumph victory in her face.

Sesshomaru pulled her away from him as Rin willingly backed away. "You've met with her?" He asked piqued in Kagura's insistence of knowing Rin's existence in his life.

"Yes, she asked me if I could perform some songs in her party that she was holding. I declined the offer, though." Rin said skipping the gloating scenario. _She said that he slept with him and that they had passionate love-_

"Did you speak about anything else?" He asked noticing the flicker of distance in her eyes. She was thinking about something that concerned her conversation with Kagura.

"Umm no," Rin said shaking her head. They both walked out of the room and went back into the living room."Sesshomaru, you probably won't need my help with resolving your problems, but my advices are always available when you need them." Rin said before glancing at the time on the clock.

Rin let out a small gasp, surprised that the time had flown by so quickly in the few hours she had spent in the company of Sesshomaru. "Well, this time I definitely have to go. My friend Sango is probably mad that I kept her waiting." Rin said with a small smile.

"It's alright. Forgive me for taking most of your time, today." He said watching as she picked up her purse. "It wasn't a bother at all. I enjoyed spending time with you." Rin replied back not needing the apology being offered.

"Let's meet again, okay." Rin said with a smile gracing her features. Sesshomaru acknowledge her beautiful radiance and felt relieved that Rin wouldn't abandon him. He knew that after this conversation, he wouldn't give a damn if InuYasha opposed to the idea of him seeing Rin. She was after all, marriage to the wrong person.

----

***Elsewhere in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania***

"You sure know how to please a woman." Claudia whispered to the man hovering over her. She moaned passionately as her nails raked his bare masculine back. He stopped placing kisses on her neck and released her. He sat up on the couch pulling up his pants. "Come on baby, you're not serious about stopping, right?" Claudia protested as he fastened his zipper hoping they would have a second round of enjoyment.

The orgasm and the joy ride had been ecstasy to him, but it was time to get organized. A knock was heard on the hotel door. Claudia instantly sat up as she pulled her panties up and fixed her skirt from the wrinkles.

"The doors open," Seth called out as he fixed himself a glass of whisky. "I'm not fully changed," The woman argued as she picked up her blouse. Her white bra only gave her some privacy from the man entering the hotel room. The man wore a business suit and carried a suitcase with him.

"I didn't know you were busy, Seth." The man spoke with a smirk.

"Do I not mean anything to you?" Claudia exclaimed feeling frustrated and disgraced.

"My business with you is finished. You are dismissed, Candy." Seth said nonchalantly as he took a swig of his drink." My name is Claudia, you ungrateful bastard." The woman exclaimed as she picked up her purse and walked out of the hotel room buttoning up her blouse.

"You sure do have your way with women, don't you?" Steve said as he laughed out loud in amusement. "I already had my relaxation. Now its time to settle on recuperation the company that bastard Sesshomaru made me loose in the business. I don't give up so easily on achieving what I want." He said draping his shirt over his muscular body.

"Everything will proceed successfully, if Ruben gives the authority to the papers needed for the alliance to the Thunder Corporation." Steve said in a good humored tone.

"That lawyer is only good for that." Seth remarked still pissed that Sharon Enterprise had declined to help him. He was going to get back at them for what they did to him.

"So, how's the wife doing?" Steve asked. He was Seth's best friend and knew to some extremes that Seth didn't give a shit if he was cheating on his wife. He knew a lot of things and was an accomplice to their dirty negotiation to the company that flourished millions of dollars.

"She's probably feeling relaxed without my punishments, but I can't wait to give her that reward I have in mind for disobeying me." Seth said with a wicked grin as he stared at the liquor in his refilled glass. He had called earlier at the apartment to check on her, but only received the phone message box. That fact alone only proved that Rin had found a way to open the bedroom door that he used to lock her in. The wench was probably wandered the city with her silly friends.

"It won't be long before we return back to New Jersey. You already got the contact you need for the negotiation." Steve reminded his partner.

"That's true. I can't wait to see Rin's expression when she finds out that I'll be arriving earlier than planned on the agenda." Seth replied back as he offered a drink to his partner.

"Cheers," Steve said as they both raised the cups in the air, before swallowing the alcoholic contents.

**AAAAAAAAA**

* * *

**A/N: **The story is finally reaching to the intense great part. This time I updated faster than last time, hopefully that will motivate more people to review.

**Anyways, its time for review's corner:**

_**jblockk**_ : Thank you for taking interest in this story. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this story, too. :)

_**Mistress Ayako**_: Well, it wasn't meant to be a draw out, but I did intend for Sesshomaru and Rin to talk a little bit about Kagura and the baby. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too. =)

_**kidalare**__**:**_ Thank you for sticking and enjoying by with this story! ....and yes, you are somewhere on the right track. Let's see if this chapter helped hint you what Seth's scheme is up to. =)

_**Krazi3-AnimeLover**_: Hello, again. It's been a while hasn't it. =) Mh, Rin in bed with breakfast sounded tempting, but I have something else in mind, that will surely please the reviewers and next time, I guess.

_**raptor-akida:**_ Yay, I updated faster. I'm so proud of myself. Enjoy the story, okay. =)

**Don't forget to Read and Review and tell me your opinion on this fiction piece. Please and thank you.**

* * *


	11. Still Searching

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, except the story's plot. Don't sue me, please and thank you.

* * *

**Author's note:** Naraku as the bad guy is so old news. So, who hates Seth?! Mh, I do love all my original characters, but Seth is a character, you can learn to love or hate. After all, he was created for this purpose, alone. Hopefully, my readers can bear with his evil intelligence schemes. Sorry for the lame title in this chapter, please enjoy the next episode to this electrifying story.

* * *

This story is rated M for mild coarse language and explicit adult scenes.

* * *

**Far Away Embrace**

**Chapter Eleven: **_Still __Searching _

* * *

Rin walked outside the building as the sliding doors closed behind her. She smiled softly pressing her fingers on her lips. She wouldn't help, but think that she wanted Sesshomaru's lips to brush against her own lips, again. They probably would have done so, but her self-control to resist overpowered that desire.

_Why am I thinking about having his lips brush over mine? It's wrong of me to want that. Sesshomaru doesn't belong to me, but to Kagura and that baby._

She sighed as she walked over to the curb, where she would signal for a taxi to pick her up. Rin took out her cell-phone and weighted on the decision to call Sango and apologize.

A taxi slowed down to the curb and received payment from his customer. The male customer exited the vehicle as Rin entered inside the car, to replace his position.

"Where do you wish to head, miss?" The taxi driver asked Rin.

Rin looked straight into the man's friendly eyes. "Can you drop me off at Charles' Women Clinic? It's located just south from the district street." Rin said.

"Alright," the man said before he started the time counter that controlled the paying fee for the transportation. The taxi car traveled among the heavy traffic of the afternoon.

Rin dialed Sango's cell phone number and received a reply on the third ring. "Rin, where are you? I already made my appointment, and I'm just waiting to be called in." Sango said over the other line.

"I'm sorry, Sango. I- I lost track of time. You're doing okay, right?" Rin asked as she stared out the window of the car. "Yes, I'm doing fine. Are you even going to come and accompany me? If not, that's okay." Her friend replied back.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. You do forgive me, though?" Rin said as she examined the streets the taxi driver took. Taxi drivers tended to drive really fast without getting caught by the police patrolling the streets.

"Of course, I forgive you. I don't hold grudges, that easily." Sango said before laughing lightly. Rin smiled feeling a bit unsure. "Okay, I see you then." She said before waiting for Sango to say goodbye and hang up. Rin closed her cell phone and tucked it inside her purse.

_Kagome told me that I shouldn't get too close to Sesshomaru, but I just can't leave him alone just, because they tell me to do it._ Rin thought to herself, as she absently brushed her hand over her hair bangs.

She soon got to her new destination, making sure to pay the taxi driver, before faring him a good day. Rin walked inside the clinic and searched for Sango in the visitor's waiting room. She waved at Sango who spotted her in the crowd and waved back. Rin walked over to Sango and gave her a tight hug, before they both took a seat down on separate chairs.

"So, how have you been?" Rin asked Sango. Her brunette friend smiled staring down at her abdomen. "We have been doing great." She said mentioning her husband along with her. "Miroku has managed to find another job. I know he is trying his best to maintain both the baby and me." Sango said feeling proud of Miroku.

"Do you guys still live in that poor neighborhood?" Rin asked mentioning the ghetto streets where Sango and Miroku lived in. "Unfortunately, we still do, but once I get my shop going, I know we'll be able to afford a more decent house." Sango said as she turned to glance at Rin.

"That's good to know. The baby deserves to grow up in a safe neighborhood." Rin said with a sad smile. Sango placed her hand on top of her friend's hand. "What's wrong? You aren't thinking about wanting a child, right?" Sango asked.

"I mean, having a child is a great responsibility and well… I just don't think Seth is the type of father material." Sango said making sure that she wasn't offending Rin, but the husband that her friend was stuck with.

"Seth isn't interested in having children." Rin said as she reflected back to a morning breakfast in the past, where they had touched the subject of kids. "I knew it." Sango muttered under her breath feeling disgust for that man.

"But, I was thinking about something else." Rin said, as Sango pulled her hand back to rest on her own lap. "Then, what were you thinking?" Sango asked in curiosity.

"I was thinking about, how some women just get pregnant to trap the men, in the relationship." Rin said, feeling that this was what Kagura was attempting.

"Yes, that is true. Did something happen?" Sango asked, as a middle age lady called out the next patient for the check-up.

"Has Kagome told you that I've been seeing a man, lately?" Rin said as she wondered if her other friends knew about the relationship she had with Sesshomaru.

"Are you talking about Sesshomaru Shikon? You were hanging out with him most of the time at the pool party." Sango said remembering the video Miroku recorded in the camcorder.

"Um yes, I've known him for two months and Seth isn't even aware of it." Rin said, knowing that they have met on certain occasions, but haven't talked about her.

"Wow, I didn't know that. Kagome usually never tells me these things. She probably doesn't want to worry you." Sango said. "Are you like lovers or something?" she asked staring into Rin's hazel green eyes.

"No, we're just friends." Rin said feeling a little appalled by that. She knew that she constantly thought of her relationship with Sesshomaru like that, but knew that it wasn't like that.

"Oh, I see. Rin, what does Sesshomaru have to do with you thinking about women trapping men with kids?" Sango questioned before thinking about the situation more closely.

"Wait! Did you have relations with Sesshomaru and became pregnant? Are you..." Sango said with earnest brown eyes staring at her friend's slim stomach.

Rin blushed, "Of course not, Sango. Hush, people are giving me strange looks."

"Ha-ha, sorry about that," She said before staring at the eavesdropping women. "What? Mind your own business." Sango exclaimed rudely at the rude women.

"You were saying." Sango said as she gave her attention to Rin, again. The women eavesdropping felt offended, as they stood up moving to another location. Rin wouldn't help, but understand that Sango was like that. She didn't allow anyone to push her over. Sango was a fierce woman when it came to protecting her family and friends.

"I was thinking about that, because one of Sesshomaru's ex-girlfriend is using that pretence on him. Her name is Kagura. She wants Sesshomaru to respond to her, by getting him to marry her." Rin said explaining the story in two sentences.

"Kagura is a bitch in disguise. I wouldn't trust her, even if she made me rich." Sango said pressing her hand on her stomach. "She probably is trying to trap Sesshomaru with the baby dilemma." She continued saying.

"Wait a minute. Were Sesshomaru and you, talking about this complicated subject?" Sango asked raising an eyebrow. She wouldn't help, but change the topic around, again.

"Ah, yes." Rin replied back meekly. She knew that, Sango was once more going to jump into conclusions.

"Mh, are you sure you two don't have a deeper relationship, between each other. You both seem to have good chemistry, and if you keep thinking about his problems. Then, something is definitely going on inside that head of yours." Sango said with good judgment of the friendship.

"Sango, we're just good friends. That's all." Rin said knowing that deep down Sango was right. She was falling in love with Sesshomaru, but she didn't want to dwell on it. She was a married woman and couldn't allow herself to think that way. Seth would surely be able to see through her act.

"Sango kurosuki," The attendant called out holding a vanilla folder. Sango stood up picking up her purse, "Come on, Rin." She said as they both followed the woman, inside the patient's attending room.

"I'm first going to ask you a few questions." The nurse said as she took out a pen. Rin stood next to Sango as her friend obliged to the nurse's conditions.

Miroku couldn't be here with Sango for her first ultrasound exam, so Sango begged for Rin to accompany her. Kagome was very busy getting the wedding reception preparations ready, for the wedding deadline. Ayame was painting and decoration the shop of Sango, at this very moment. So she wouldn't accompany her. That left Rin to be the tag along companion.

Rin didn't really mind coming along to witness the exams that made Sango, very nervous. She was glad to be of some use to her friends.

"Alright, Sango, can you please step up here. We are going to weight you, first." The nurse said as Sango left her purse with Rin and stepped up to the height and weight scale.

_If Seth finds out that I'm friends with Sesshomaru behind his back, then it will definitely become a great scandal. He will think I was having intimate relationships with his enemies. His punishment will be harsher than ever before._

Rin thought with precision. She still had the option open to accept Sesshomaru's help in receiving a good lawyer that would not fall for Seth's dirty schemes. It wasn't like if she owed Seth, anything. He had become an unfaithful man to her during this past two years. _Why should I continue to help cover him, and allow him to run my father's company?_

Rin knew that she couldn't rush into things, and mix personal with business, but this just helped to prove that she was dealing with another type of situation. She knew that she would have to keep probing for her answer, but with hastiness. Seth was bound to arrive back to town soon, and she couldn't risk being caught outside the apartment.

"Rin, here's a friendly advice. Think about what you want, and no one else." Sango said as she watched Rin contemplate her situation. Sango knew that her friend was going through hard times. She knew that Rin didn't want to involve them, because she feared that Seth would seek his revenge out on her friends.

Rin and Sango followed the nurse who led Sango to the room, where the doctor would attend her. The nurse patted the examination table. "If you would, can you lie down here? The doctor will be with you shortly."

Sango and Rin were soon left alone, in the comfort of the private room, filled with machine equipment.

"Thank you Sango, I'll try to keep that in mind." Rin said, remembering how Sesshomaru confided in her with absolute trust. Sango and Kagome's advices were on a total different path. This reality, only helped to serve that she couldn't always rely on someone else, to guide her. She had to search for it. _What type of friendship, do we really have? Why do I have this feeling deep inside me- that we are both seeking something more than just friendship?_

**AAAAA**

* * *

Next chapter will be even spicier than this one. ; 3

**Don't forget to Read and Review and tell me your opinion on this fiction piece. Please and thank you.**


	12. Stay for Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, except the story's plot and my original characters.

* * *

**Author notes: **I'm sorry for the long wait, but life gets complicated. Please enjoy!

* * *

This story is rated M for mild coarse language and explicit adult scenes.

* * *

**Far Away Embrace**

**Chapter Twelve:** _Stay for love_

* * *

Steve handed the tickets to the flight attendant as they made their way down the airport waiting line. Seth and Steve would be boarding the Northwest Airline and traveling to New York.

They would be taking a one stop to Detroit, where Steve and Seth would depart ways. In total, it would only take five hours and fifty minutes, before Seth would arrive back home to New York City.

After successfully passing the inspection monitor, both men walked outside where they were instructed to board the plane. Seth soon settled himself in his first class seat followed by Steve.

"For the next hour, don't bother to disturb me with work." Seth instructed to Steve, who was carrying a briefcase that contained Seth's laptop. "Alright," Steve replied back feeling uncomfortable riding an airplane. Steve preferred driving a car, or taking a bus to his course of destination.

Seth silently wondered what his dear wife Rin, was doing at this very moment. It had taken him two days to receive the documents needed to alliance Thunder Corporation to Seth Corp, after Steve had given him a visit at the hotel.

Now that he had the ninth chair occupied by the Thunder Corp. his plan to create a new company was getting a lot much closer to reach.

Seth needed the council of nine presidents that owned their own separate companies to invest half of their money on his company. If Seth managed to take their money, he would end up getting richer. Of course, the presidents didn't know about that little detail.

Seth's hand absently patted the vanilla folder that contained important documents he needed Rin to sign. Once, Rin signed the papers he would inherit everything that Rin's father left for his beloved daughter.

The legal papers concealed Seth's true intention just like the documents created to present to the nine company presidents. Soon, he would be investing a lot of money in his hidden bank account.

_Everything is just flowing, exceptionally perfect._

_---------_

Ayame settled her cup of lemonade down on the counter. Two other drinks stood next to hers. She swirled her bar stool chair to the side and poked Kagome's shoulder. "So, how are the wedding preparation going?" Ayame asked her soon to be married, friend.

"The preparations are going great, but I think I'm going to have a meltdown." Kagome said, as she picked up her cup filled with Mountain Dew refreshment.

The last few days had become hectic for Kagome and Inuyasha as the ceremony date grew closer. Preparing a wedding ceremony and reception, took a huge deal to arrange and took daily time away from the wedding couple.

"So, when are you handing the invitations down to your guests?" Sango asked as she sat on the other stool, that stood on the right side of Kagome.

"Actually, I have the invitations for you guys, right here." Kagome said as she patted her purse. Ayame smiled, pleased that Kagome was finally getting married to Inuyasha. She had constantly worried over in the past that Kouga would someday ditch her to be with Kagome.

"Do you guys know when Rin is going to arrive here?" Kagome asked, being the one who had just arrived moments ago. "Uh, yeah she said she couldn't make it because something at work came up." Sango said.

"Umm really is that so? I thought she had the day off, today." Kagome replied back with a questioning gaze. "Kagome, you know that agenda and plans always change." Ayame said as she tried to follow Sango's commentary.

Ayame knew for a fact that Rin and Kagome had shared a conversation; they had yet to touch the subject together as a group. Sango had mentioned something about it, while they waited for their two best friends to arrive. Ayame wondered if Sango had failed to tell her something really important about Rin, who was not able to make it today.

"Anyways, since Rin isn't here, you won't mind telling us how Rin's physical exams came out, will you?" Sango asked Kagome trying to change the subjects.

"Oh, well the results came out pretty good." Kagome answered, dismissing the strange reactions from her two friends. "Rin has good health, despite the mistreatment she has to go through from you know who." Kagome said as she tried to be discreet about Rin's problem in a public place.

"Oh, I see." Ayame mumbled back.

"So, how about you show us those invitations?" Sango suggested as she eyed Kagome's blue purse. Kagome pursed her lips in thought before nodding, "Sure, I don't think Rin will mind."

"Don't worry about it. Rin will get her chance to see them next time." Ayame said, as she too was eager to see the gorgeous invitations Kagome had been describing over the past few weeks.

Sango was okay with Rin seeing Sesshomaru, but she still couldn't help but worry about the consequences that type of friendship could bring to Rin. _This is could become very dangerous, especially if her husband finds out about this. _Sango thought before pushing her worries aside.

The two women squealed in delight as Kagome took out the plastic wrapped invitations. The excitement in Kagome's eyes made Sango momentarily forget her worry over Rin's whereabouts.

~*~*~*~

Piano music mixed with an alternative of a guitar and drums played in the background, as the two adult friends ate pizza inside a casual restaurant that served a variety of hamburgers and pizza combinations.

"How come you like to put a lot of hot spice on your pizza?" Rin asked Sesshomaru, before munching on her French fry. "What about you? You're eating potatoes with cheese." Sesshomaru commented wryly.

Rin brushed the teasing comment aside, as she decided she didn't want to indulge her lunch, just yet. They both ate in silence hearing the music along with the constant chatting of the crowded groups seated around them.

"Thanks for accepting my invitation, again." Rin said as she finished her third slice of pizza. "No problem. I enjoy making time for some casual fun." Sesshomaru replied back. He still had papers waiting for him back at his office, today.

"So, how have you been spending the last two days? I heard you're not speaking with your family." Rin asked, trying to be delicate in bringing up such uncomfortable topics in the conversation.

"Is Inuyasha being nosy with you?" Sesshomaru asked as he remembered what his younger half brother had threatened him about. That had been a week ago.

"No, of course not, Kagome just mentioned something about that problem your family has had, not too long ago." Rin said.

"Hn I see." He commented.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I-is Kagura still persuading you about taking responsibility over the baby?" Rin dared to ask.

"I'm not planning to meet with Kagura until a month has passed by. Actually, this is the reason I have become distant with my family. They are trying to control my life and I don't like it." Sesshomaru said trying to put his troubles in small detail. He didn't want to trouble Rin with his problems.

"I see," Rin said as she was starting to understand the circumstance that Sesshomaru was going through. They both resumed eating lunch together before Rin paid for lunch. She had insisted that it was her treat, but Sesshomaru made sure to leave a good tip to accommodate the situation. They were soon walking out of the restaurant and made their way to cross the street.

"Have you ever been to midtown Manhattan's Central Park?" Rin asked Sesshomaru as they walked across the pedestrian cross walk. "I haven't had the time to visit any parks since I got into town." Sesshomaru replied back.

"Well, I could show you some trees I used to climb when I was a child." Rin said as she reflected on a distant memory. "My mother always used to yell at me to come down, or I might end up hurting myself."

"Did you?" He asked glancing down at their entwined hands. Somehow, during the walk on the heavy crowded street they had ended up holding each other's hands.

"Umm, well I did fall down once and scraped my knees." Rin said as she also took notice of their hands. She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as she tugged at her arm to pull away. Sesshomaru didn't let go of her hand that kept his hand warm from today's chilly breeze.

"Sesshomaru," Rin whined feeling uncomfortable that they were being too near each other in public daylight. "We'll get lost within the crowd if we pull away." He commented briefly as people pushed by them.

The crowds of people were heavily bustling by the sidewalks in an active and hectic location. The flow could easily push them both off track if they allowed it to happen.

Rin sighed knowing he was partially right and decided to keep walking alongside him. "Rin, how about we leave tree climbing for another day. I want to show you something I have been working on." Sesshomaru suggested, calmly.

Rin gave him a sideway glance before nodding, "Sure, is it another portrait?"

"Yeah, it's a gift I made for someone, but I need your opinion about the position in the sketch." Her silent stoic friend replied back. They made small talk, while they headed to the apartment that held the portraits Sesshomaru worked on in his free time.

Sesshomaru walked inside his apartment followed by Rin. The cool air from the air conditioner drifted by them shifting Rin's bangs aside. Rin pouted and tried fixing her bangs as Sesshomaru turned on the lights of the living room, and the hallway that he was walking through.

"Sesshomaru should I-"Rin called out, but he had already disappeared inside his art room. She sighed before pacing after him. Rin knew she could wait inside the living room, but she preferred to go and stare at the canvas herself, than cause Sesshomaru trouble in bringing the canvas over to the living room.

The surprise that awaited her in the spacious room took her breath away. It had taken her no longer than ten seconds to walk inside that room to find a canvas set up in the middle of the room with a charcoal portrait of Rin walking down the shopping streets of Manhattan, NY.

The building in the drawing fascinated Rin as she admired the fact that Sesshomaru had photogenic memory. The background looked exactly like a supermarket she had seen at the shopping center.

"This gift is for me?" Rin asked, as she turned to stare at Sesshomaru, who was folding the white sheet that had been covering the canvas, from catching dust. "Yes, do you like it?" Sesshomaru responded settling the bed sheet on the arm of a nearby couch.

"Of course, I love it. But, how did you know I wanted you to-"Rin answered, but faltered in the end of her sentence feeling self-conscious. "Rin, sometimes you can be easy to read, but there are other times when I can't."

Rin smiled warmly at his words_. So, he sensed the desire I wanted to be portrayed like Kagura and that other mysterious woman. He can sometimes be filled with so much love, even if he can't feel it._

She took a seat besides Sesshomaru, nestling comfortably on the couch. He smiled- half heartily at the girl who invisibly seemed to hold his heart.

"So, when did you have time to work on this?" Rin asked in indulgence.

"I actually started working on this just yesterday; I think it still needs some adjustments." He said turning to stare down at her. She was several inches lower than him. Rin looked up and smiled, "I still think it looks pretty awesome to me, but. . ."

"I don't think I can take it back home with me. Seth is bound to ask me questions from where I got the portrait." Rin said carefully. She didn't like mentioning Seth or Kagura's name because it reminded her that their relationship could not be.

"I don't mind the painting staying here with me." Sesshomaru said motioning over to the charcoaled canvas. "I guess, I should probably leave before I keep you from procrastinating your paper work." Rin said feeling their close proximity.

"Before you leave, I wanted to ask you-"Sesshomaru was saying, before Rin shyly placed her lips on top of Sesshomaru's.

Their lips stood motionless pressed together, as they stared at each other. They seemed to be questioning one another: 'If this was alright?'

It was only a few seconds of hesitation between them before they embraced the kiss.

**: Flashback:**

She was breathless when he broke the kiss. Rin stared up at him dazed by the kiss, mesmerized by the heat in his eyes. She tried catching her breath and muddled thoughts."I've wanted to do that for hours," he whispered out loud in a husky voice."I keep telling myself that you're too young for me and that I have to stay away." he said, his knuckle running lightly over her cheek. "I can't stay away."

Rin shook her head, her mind still reeling from the force of his declaration.

**: End of flashback:**

Rin's lips graced Sesshomaru's lips with such tenderness. Behind her closed eyelids, she could clearly visualize the first time they kissed. Sesshomaru had been the one to initiate the start of their intimate and dangerous relationship.

That had been almost three months ago.

Her arms wrapped around his neck bringing him closer as his chest pressed against her clothed breasts. Sesshomaru tilted his head changing the angle of the kiss he was sharing with this wonderful woman in his arms.

He had his left arm around Rin's waist, while his right arm caressed her bare shoulder. The contact of his warm skin against her own made her shiver in delight.

They both softly pulled away from the kiss. Rin's lips instantly missed the warm contact of his lips against hers. She shyly glanced up at him, who was already staring down at her.

She noticed that he was smiling down at her. The smile was gone when she blinked causing her to laugh lightly. _I wonder if I imagined that smile._

"Rin, do you regret kissing me?" He asked seriously.

Rin sighed knowing that it wasn't an impulse that led her to kiss him. She knew that she was very serious about Sesshomaru and she wasn't using him to fantasies her dreams.

"No, I don't regret kissing you." Rin said as she unhooked one of her arms from his neck to reach forward to his face. "To tell you the truth, this kiss felt very different from our first kiss." Rin said fondly.

She remembered with clarity the first time they had kissed. It had been filled with desire, lust and want. This time it had been different. The feelings forming inside each other's hearts had changed over time.

The kiss was filled with all the right requirements to follow the instincts of the heart filled with love.

"Rin, you know the position we are both in. Knowing that, would you still accept me into your life?" Sesshomaru asked as he placed his hand to cover her hand that rested on his cheek.

Rin nodded, "Yes." _I will do anything to find out if our love- my love- could endure the hard obstacles set in the way of achieving true happiness. _

"That's all I need to hear." Sesshomaru responded back before he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. _She has decided to be here with me_.

Rin allowed him access to the caverns of her mouth as she slowly parted her lips apart. The entwining of her shy tongue and his eager tongue enticed butterflies to form at the pit of her stomach.

Rin ended the kiss as she pulled herself upright with her knees on the sofa. She placed a kiss on his crescent forehead allowing his hands to undo the knot of her top. The fabric slipped easily down to her waist.

His fingers created soft patterns on her bare flesh. "Sesshomaru," Rin breathed audibly.

The experience was entirely different from the knowledge she had had in the past. Rin allowed him to press her bare back against the couch.

Her legs wrapped around his hips that were clad in jeans. He pressed open mouth kisses all over her chest returning to attack her lips.

She made a small sound of delight against his mouth, feeling no guilt surface as she unbuttoned the first black button from his shirt. His skilled hands touched every corner of her body as they made love together.

The touch of their bodies becoming one with the other felt like, a satin dress snuggling into all the right curves. This wasn't lust. This was the act of love creating memories to remember and cherish.

Rin rested her head against his broad muscular chest in exhaustion. Sesshomaru lay underneath her, as his head rested on the arm of the couch. Both their eyes were closed as they caught their breaths from the intimate activity.

Sesshomaru draped an arm around her hips loosely. He was utterly satisfied to have Rin in his arms. It was probably the only safe place for her to be in.

"Rin…" He whispered as he slipped a sticky strand of her hair behind her ear.

"S-, do you think… we can we do it again?" Rin asked shyly, not daring to look up.

The rumbling of his laughter vibrated though her chest.

-----

A couple of hours later, Rin was standing in Sesshomaru's kitchen drinking a glass of juice. Night was slowly approaching as the sun was setting down.

Rin was wearing one of Sesshomaru's long shirts as she meant to spend the night with him. Her hair was wet and smelled of fresh shampoo. She took notice as her stomach grumbled in hunger.

Sesshomaru walked inside the kitchen wearing a pair of pajama pants. "Do you want to order in some food?" He asked walking over to Rin.

Rin stood up from her stool and allowed him to envelop her in a hug. "Mm, that would be nice. Maybe we can watch a movie, too." Rin replied back.

"Alright, well then I'll order-" Sesshomaru was saying, but the sound of a cell-phone going off was heard from the living room.

Rin instantly recognized the ringing tune from her cell phone. It was her husband calling her. He never called unless. . .

"I-it's him. He never calls me there unless I'm in trouble." Rin muttered out loud as her comfort was slowly fading away. Reality was coming back to get her.

Seth was here in New York and he knew that she wasn't at home waiting for him.

"Rin…?" Sesshomaru asked his silent question with his eyes.

His intense amber eyes asked her if she was starting to regret what had transcended between them today.

It was her eyes that answered his question as she ignored the ringing tune.

_No, never, but I don't want to return back to my husband. I want to stay here with you. _

* * *

**AN: I told you it was going to get spicier! Please don't forget to review. Maybe, it will help motivate me to update more regularly. **

* * *


	13. Guidance from a Loved One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, except the story's plot and my original characters.

* * *

**Author notes: **Please read and review if you would like for me to continue writing for this story. Thanks!

* * *

This story is rated M for mild coarse language and explicit adult scenes.

* * *

**Far Away Embrace**

**Chapter Thirteen: ****Guidance from a Loved One**

* * *

Rin rested her head against his firm chest as her legs were entangled with Sesshomaru's. They both lay in silence on top of his bed mattress. Two hours have passed by since the last call from Seth entered through Rin's cell-phone.

The turned off cell phone was lying absently on the living room's couch left untouched. It had been decided that they were not ready for reality to come and separate them, from one another.

"I wish time could stop. I don't want to return to his heartless embrace. He can never make me feel loved, the way you make me feel." Rin whispered, as she glanced up to stare into Sesshomaru's amber eyes.

Sesshomaru reached his hand out to caress her forehead and move a stray lock of hair away. They were peacefully lying in his bed wearing clothes. Moments like these ones were necessary for a relationship to develop a deeper bond.

"Rin, he won't hurt you ever again as long as I'm here." Sesshomaru promised with strong assurance.

Rin lifted herself up a little bit, allowing her face to shadow his own. "Thank you," Rin said softly before placing a kiss on top of his firm lips.

Rin didn't know when, but she soon ended falling asleep in Sesshomaru's arms. They stayed together in that embrace with both hearts beating against each other in content. For tonight their love was naked to the world. The night blanket would soon be dispersed by the shining light of the sun.

* * *

XX

Rin stood in front of the door that separated her from her husband. She stood alone, but strong. She had insisted to Sesshomaru that she would go talk with Seth and calmly ask him for the divorce. If, Seth didn't abide to her demand, she would use the secret weapon of force to get what she wanted.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure about letting Rin go by herself to confront Seth. He was certain that Seth hit and mistreated Rin even though Rin hadn't confided to him about that part that was happening in her marriage.

Sesshomaru wanted to be there to protect her, but instead, he was stuck waiting for her in a nearby café restaurant.

Rin stuck in the key and turned the key hole around. The click of the door opening echoed in her ears. She closed her eyes briefly before opening the door to her house apartment.

Rin stepped inside the house surprised to not find Seth waiting for her in his favorite chair.

_Maybe, he is still sleeping. It is still early after all._ Rin thought, as she settled her purse on the sofa couch. She took a step towards the bedroom wondering if she would find another woman on the bed she shared with Seth.

"Where were you, Rin? Honey, you should have left a note." A voice called from the entrance of the kitchen, which was located on the right side of Rin.

Rin turned to the sound of Seth's voice, smiling weakly. "I was at a sleepover over at Sango's place." Rin fibbed through her teeth.

Seth gave her a glance over before nodding curtly. "I called your phone several times, but you didn't answer. Did the battery discharge?" He asked.

"Umm, yes," Rin nodded feeling the emotion of worry creep up her entire being. Why wasn't he angry with her? She broke the rules and left the bedroom where he kept her locked up. And, she didn't answer the phone like she should have done so.

"Seth, you should scold your wife for not being here to make you breakfast." An older voice said coming from the woman, who walked to stand besides Seth.

"Mother, be nicer to my wife. Rin is allowed to spend some time with her friends, when she has the time to spare." Seth replied, modestly to the woman, who looked to be in her thirties.

"Fine, if you say so my son. Rin, I'll help you make breakfast. Is that alright with you?" Seth's mother said in a polite tone. The woman was wearing a dress adorned with pearls around her neck.

"Mother, I'd be delighted to accept your help. Please forgive me for not being here earlier to attend you." Rin said, in a soft kind voice.

Seth's mother had assured herself that Rin call her mother, since Rin was after all her daughter-in-law.

"That's alright child. Come along now Rin, we have to prepare something delicious for Seth's return." The mother replied back, as she patted her son's shoulder before reentering the kitchen room.

Rin walked over to stand before Seth. Her husband smirked in amusement, before he placed a kiss on top of Rin's mouth. "I see that you've been misbehaving while I was gone." Seth whispered softly in Rin's ear making sure his mother wouldn't hear him.

Rin casted her gaze at the floor, she made sure to not stare into his cold eyes. She knew that Seth's beloved mother was not aware of the disgraceful and hideous acts her son has committed over the past two years.

"I'm going to go help your mother." Rin said, using a gentle tone. She walked passed her husband and went to help her mother-in-law.

XXXXX

"When do you need me to sign the papers?" Rin asked, as she came back from placing the dirty plates inside the sink.

"As soon as possible," Seth answered firmly. "Can I read the content of the papers, first?" Rin asked, unsure if she should just sign away in a document she had yet to read.

"Go right ahead, but I would prefer if you just sign the papers. I just finished explaining to you the main content of the document. It's understandable that you have doubt of my words." Seth said, disconcerted.

"Well, I don't-"Rin struggle to say what she wanted to clarify with Seth.

"Rin, please just sign the document. You know my son would never accept doing bad business with another company. Seth's word is enough, besides he knows what he is doing." The mother said as she handed the pen to Rin.

Rin glanced warily at Seth and his mother, before she unwillingly flipped the booklet document to the last page and stared at the line, where her signature was to be written down.

It was true that Seth had spent their breakfast discussion topic on the trip he made and about the new document, he brought along with him.

Rin would feel more at ease if she had the chance to read the content inside the document, but her mother-in-law was visiting. She didn't want to be rude in front of the woman.

"I-I'll sign the document papers if you sign the papers that I've been wanting you to give me." Rin said. She stared at Seth knowing that he knew what papers she was talking about with such discreet.

"What papers are you talking about, Rin?" The middle-age woman asked. She stared at the two young adults with deep concentration.

"Don't tell me. You want to divorce from my precious boy. Rin, you don't love my son anymore?" The woman said with raw emotion entering her calm voice.

"Mother, please forgive me. I did not want you to know about our problems." Rin said apologetic.

Seth glared at his wife, "It doesn't really look like you cared about her health by mentioning such a thing in front of my mother."

Seth's mother placed a hand on her chest. "I-I'm starting to not feel very well."

"Her blood pressure went up." Seth muttered, as he stood up and went to fetch a cup of water for his mother. Rin searched inside the woman's bag for her medication pills. Seth's mother was diabetic, so anxiety didn't do well to her body.

Seth returned with the cup of water and helped his mother drink her medication. It took several minutes for the woman to relax.

"Rin, please take some more time about thinking to separate from my son. Please," Seth's mother said weakly.

Rin glanced to the side of the kitchen table, feeling ashamed for putting her kind mother-in-law in that state. Seth didn't deserve to have such a good mother that worried about her child.

"I'll think about it." Rin said as she picked up the pen and scribbled her signature on the document. _I should have known better trying to use this document against Seth. Why do I feel like I've been manipulated to do something I didn't want to do?_

"Thank you," Seth's mother replied with a tired voice.

"I'll take you home, mother." Seth said, as he helped her stand up from the chair.

The mother nodded before brushing him away. "Alright, but I don't need help walking. I'm fine and capably strong of holding myself up."

The middle age woman picked up her belongings and walked over to the apartment house's front door. She walked out of the doorway and into the hall after telling Seth that she would wait for him, outside.

Seth walked over to Rin and raised his hand to slap Rin across the face for her impudence. Rin stared straight into his blue eyes waiting for him to strike. She would not show her fear anymore to him. She was done with pleading him to spare her.

Instead of hitting Rin across the face, he snatched the document from the table. Seth gave a cold stare at Rin. "I will let these past few mistakes you've caused me without punishment. Don't let this ever happen again." He seethed, before walking over to the front door that was left open.

"I'll be heading to the company after I drop my mother to her house. Prepare something nice for dinner." Seth said, in an indifferent tone. His anger was slowly dissipating and being replaced with glee for having achieved in getting the document signed.

Seth closed the door behind him, before he also pulled the screen door and inserted the locks to prevent Rin from exiting the apartment house.

Rin could hear Seth inserting the locks from behind the door. She walked over to the living room couch and settled down in it. Rin knew that she would not have a way of escaping and being able to meet up with Sesshomaru.

_I didn't want to force my way in making him give me the divorce papers, but now I don't have a choice._ Rin thought logically.

She took out her cell-phone from the inside of her purse and looked over in her phonebook. The phone rang on the other line for a few seconds before the owner picked up.

"Rin, what's up?" Sango asked from the other line.

"Hmm, well I have a favor to ask of you." Rin said, not wanting to waste any time in getting to the point.

"Alright, I'm listening." Sango said, curious about Rin's request.

"I want you to lie to Seth when he calls you. He's probably going to check if I actually spend the night at your place. Please, do you think you can do that for me?" Rin asked, in a pleading warm tone.

"Ah- well... alright, but only if you tell me where you actually spend the night in." Sango said, trying to get the information out of Rin.

".....Okay," Rin replied back releasing a soft sigh.

"Well, it goes like this." Rin started off before she went into small detail of the occurrence that has been happening to her in the last couple of hours.

* * *

A soft ringtone sounded off for a few seconds catching Sesshomaru's attention. He settled his drink aside and picked up his cell phone to check the incoming text he received.

"Hn..." He let out softly as he read the message.

_**Sesshomaru, I am okay. My husband isn't mad with me. **_

The message seemed to relax his tense shoulders. Sesshomaru had been waiting for Rin or perhaps a sign of her that she was okay and nothing bad happened to her. He now knew that he could leave the cafe restaurant in tranquility and return back to his work.

Sesshomaru, once more, set down the cell phone on top of the table, before he took out his wallet to leave a tab. Earlier on in the morning; he had already paid for the drink.

_I wonder if Rin was able to lie down the divorce bomb for the third time towards the direction of that filthy human._ Sesshomaru contemplated.

A second text message was soon delivered to his inbox.

_**I have decided that I want to take up on that offer you gave me. Do you think you can give me the contact information of the lawyer of your choice? This time I will get divorced.**_

_**Rin—**_

_**XXXXXXXX**_


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, the characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Author's message: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I forgive for the terrible delay in updating this story. I've been really busy. I don't know, when I'll get time to update this story, again, but I can assure you that I will finish this story. Please enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

**: Far Away Embrace:**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Kagome smiled in Rin's direction watching her best friend prepare some tea for them to drink. Today, she had the day off and she had decided to come by and visit Rin. Kagome was immensely relieved to know that Seth was not around. She wasn't one able to endure a long period of time under his watchful gaze.

"Hey, can I ask you a question, Rin?" Kagome asked as she took notice of Rin's good mood. She was glad her friend wasn't upset or in a state of depression.

"Eh? Sure," Rin answered before she finished humming the last verse of the song. The ice tea she had been preparing was ready to serve as the last ice cube melted.

"Are you cheating on your husband?" Kagome asked frankly.

Rin blinked momentarily before her hand rose up to press against her temples. "Is it that obvious?" Rin asked meekly. The tone of voice didn't match very well with the childish expression she wore on her face.

"No, of course not, but I would be careful if I were you. If Seth finds out, he might try killing Sesshomaru. Mhh, then again I don't think he really has a chance against a demon." Kagome said. Her index finger tapped her cheek continuously, as she expressed her thoughts aloud.

"I'm guessing Sango told you, huh." Rin handed Kagome the tea cup.

Kagome accepted the drink followed by a small nod. "Yes, she got really worried. We talked with Ayame about this new predicament, as well. But, to tell you truthfully, I think you should stop seeing Sesshomaru. We talked about this, remember." Kagome took a few sips from her drink.

"Yes, I remember." Rin nodded.

"Kagura is pregnant with Sesshomaru's child. Don't you feel remorse that you might intervene from Sesshomaru being able to fulfill his duty as father?"

"I can't lie to you, Kagome." Rin started in a small voice. "I still feel guilt about knowing that Kagura is pregnant. But even so, I'm still willing to be with Sesshomaru, despite that the child may be his."

"But, I can't do anything more. I really want to get away from Seth. Kagome, you don't know how awful it feels to live with a husband that is practically a stranger, and that his embraces are as cold as ice."

Tears swelled up at the corner of Rin's eyes. "Sesshomaru is so warm. I feel safe by his side."

Kagome glanced at the floor feeling a bit guilty for not supporting her friend. She really didn't want Rin to be near Seth. But, whether Rin realized it or not, Rin was in danger if she continued to see Sesshomaru.

"Rin... let's drop this subject, okay. I actually have another reason for today's visit." Kagome said trying to distance away from pain and talk about happier things.

"Umm, okay." Rin rubbed her eyes, before she reached over to pat Kagome on the shoulder. She wanted to let Kagome know that she wasn't hurt or offended by her good intentions.

"I brought my wedding invitation to you." Kagome said, taking out the invitation out of her purse after having settle down the cup on the rectangular, coffee table.

Rin's honey hazel eyes brightened up immediately. She had been looking forward to seeing the invitations. "Ooo let me see. Pretty, please!"

Kagome smiled at Rin's childish attitude. "Of course, this one is for you, after all."

"Your wedding is almost here, isn't it?" Rin said as she gently opened the invitation and marveled at the beautiful art. She hadn't gotten the chance to prepare her wedding. She only got married thought the civil registration with a simple white dress.

Kagome enjoyed the rest of the afternoon talking with Rin about the finishing touches being done for the wedding. The conversation brought smiles and made them forget about Rin's troubled situation.

XXX

Kagura sat across from InuTaisho's desk. The chair swiveled to the side as InuTaisho turned the chair to stand up. Kagura stayed seated on her chair. "I really don't want to seem like I'm begging you or your family for money, but I really am low on financial income and with the baby coming, I worry greatly that I will be left with the burden alone. Sesshomaru refuses to take responsibility."

"I see. I really would like to apologize to you for my son's irrational behavior. I have already tried to convince him and even threaten him, but he still won't listen to me. Of course, you don't have to worry. This family will provide you with the financial money you need to use for your consultations with the doctor and the baby's necessities."

"Thank you so much." Kagura said with a grateful smile. "I'm glad to help you. I hope it will make up for Sesshomaru's irresponsibility."

Kagura wiped the tears from her ruby, pink eyes.

InuTaisho walked over to a small desk from across the room. He took out a checking booklet and scribbled an amount of money on the check, before walking over to hand the check to Kagura. "I hope this will be able to cover some of your necessities', and your third consultation with the ultra sound."

"Yes, this is plenty enough." Kagura said, trying to hide the smirk that wanted to surface. The amount of money on the check was really something. It almost took her breath away.

Shortly afterwards, Kagura dismissed herself from InuTaisho and walked out of the mansion. She gripped her handbag with a possessive fervor. Her lips were curled in a wicked grin. _Ha, who would have thought that would be so easy. InuTaisho was so vulnerable about my pregnancy, and especially after my acting scene. He actually thought I fainted, because I lacked nutrition, and I haven't been able to take care of my body. _

Kagura opened the door of her vehicle, before stepping inside the tinted car. She strapped the seatbelt of the passenger seat, before turning to stare at the person sitting in the driving seat. "We can leave now. I have what we need."

"It's about time, babe." A masculine voice, replied back.

Kagura placed her hand on top of his, as they drove off. She placed a hand on her belly where she was carrying the children of Sesshomaru. "Mh, before we head back to the company. There is one last place I would like to go."

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mrs. Harada." Kentaru said, as he gave the woman a firm handshake.

Rin returned the handshake and smiled. "If you don't mind, can we wait for a week to pass, before we inform my husband about my decision to fight for the divorce?

"Well, I usually inform both parties of the divorce at an adjacent limit from the day my client hires me, but I will make an exception for you." Kentaru informed Rin.

"Thank you, I know this is going to be a long procedure. I really don't want my best friend to postpone her honeymoon just to stay and give me her support." Rin said, before she opened the door for Kentaru.

Kentaru gave a firm nod, "Alright, I'll give you a call this upcoming, Monday."

Sesshomaru was standing tall and firm down the hallway. Kentaru walked over to his old friend. "Sesshomaru, I'll try the best that I can, but keep in mind that the judge is the one that gives the final sentence. Divorce without consent agreement is risky and a long procedure."

"Yes, I understand. Thanks for helping me, once more." Sesshomaru said, giving Kentaru a firm pat on the shoulder.

"Sure, it's no problem. Later, I'll see you, soon." Kentaru said, as he walked down the stairs.

Sesshomaru walked back inside his apartment. Rin greeted him with a warm embrace. They both hugged in the comfort of his home. They knew no one would judge them or disturb them if they met here.

"Do you think Kentaru will be able to gather enough evidence to back me up? I know it is going to be a long procedure, and it will be stressful and an exhausting discussion. Seth will go to the very extreme to convince Kentaru to drop the case. I'm so nervous." Rin said, her head resting at the crook of Sesshomaru's neck.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Sesshomaru answered. He had full confidence that Kentaru was a professional lawyer and was very passionate about his job. He wouldn't stoop low just to get paid a good amount of money. Besides, Kentaru had already been forewarned about Seth dirty schemes to get lawyers on his side.

"Thank you…" Rin said, as she pulled away to look up at Sesshomaru. "I love you," Rin said, before pressing her lips to his.

He then suddenly crushed his lips against hers, surprising her once more as her wide eyes closed letting them drift into darkness as she accepted his mouth against her.

_I'm the one that's supposed to melt his heart, but instead he seems to be melting around me._

Rin's arms had unconsciously wrapped around his neck, and now her hand's seemed to be tangling with his silver hair. She felt his sensual lips nipping her lower lip.

Her back toppled to the cushioned sofa, Sesshomaru atop of her. He gave her lips one last hard sucking tug, a pleasing sound escaping from her lips. Her eyes opened to stare into his eyes.

Sesshomaru stared at the beauty below him, for being a human. She sure looked feisty with her swollen bottom lip and that cute blush spreading on her cheeks. Her eyes were wide as they both waited for someone to make the next move.

"Sesshomaru," One of her hands gliding down to rest on his shirt that hid his skin from her view. "Who do you love?"

Sesshomaru stared at her wavering hazel eyes, and her spread out black hair. "You,"

Rin simply nodded knowing he was saying the truth. Timidly, she pulled him down for a kiss. He acknowledged her back with passion and love.

He pulled away, and then started unbuttoning Rin's blouse causing Rin to blush furiously. He pushed the blouse aside, letting it slide down to her shoulders, giving him a view to her white lacy bra. He smirked at the blushing Rin as he settled his mouth down her neck creating a trail of kisses, until he reach her collarbone sucking on it lightly earning a moan out of her.

His tongue lavished her skin as he silently listened to Rin's breathing, and at the new sensations he was giving her. Her hands clutched his shirt as her body clung to him. How he wished to mark her as his own, to press his fangs against her and bite her, but he'd have to wait.

"Sesshomaru,"

He pulled away from her neck to stare at her.

"What about your work? You told me you had to return to the office."

"Work can wait." He replied as he took her mouth against his, letting his tongue slip past her lips, before she gave him access to her mouth, once more. Tongue kissing was something Rin was getting good at, as she slowly teased Sesshomaru's tongue inside her mouth.

Meanwhile, his hands made their way downward to her chest letting his claws sent prickling sensations to her body, without drawing blood. His claws were about to swiftly tear the fabric covering her breasts, when Rin suddenly pulled away from his mouth, sucking on his bottom lip before she shifted to her side.

She thought she had heard a noise coming from outside the door.

Sesshomaru noticed Rin's preoccupation and was about to dismiss it, when he heard the noise of paper slipping under his front door.

They both sat up and looked at one another, before they glanced at Sesshomaru's front door. A white envelope had been slipped through his door.

Sesshomaru's enhanced hearing could hear footsteps walking away in the distant. He stood up and walked over to the door. He kneeled down and picked up the thin envelope from the floor.

Rin made her way over and leaned against Sesshomaru's shoulder. She watched in silence as he opened the envelope and took out some papers that were clipped together.

Rin's attention was captured by the ultra sound photo attached at the top corner of the paper. It didn't take her too long, before she made out the picture of a developing baby.

_Kagura sent this to Sesshomaru… the baby…_

Rin felt the guilt resurface and a heavy pang inside her stomach. It was a feeling of foreboding.

"Rin, this is…" Sesshomaru whispered with an anxious tone.

Rin's gaze looked away from the photo and glanced down to the papers in Sesshomaru's hand. A paragraph in bold almost made her heart stop.

….. After conducting a serious study of DNA samples provided by Ms. Halle. We have determined that the fetuses are 90% compatible with the DNA hair strand sample of-

Rin felt her world falling apart, again. Sesshomaru had kept repeating to her that he was positive that he was not the father. But the DNA results told her otherwise…

_I unconsciously allowed myself to believe his words, but these test results tell the truth. Sesshomaru is going to be a father. He's going to be the father of not just one baby, but two. Kagura is pregnant with twins._

* * *

Please, don't forget to leave a review after reading! =3


	15. Cut me Free

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, the characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Author's note: Here's a new chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review if you like my story. Thank you so much for the continuous support. This story is almost reaching its conclusion.

* * *

**:Far Away Embrace:**

**Chapter Fifteen:** Cut me Free

* * *

_I feel so disgusted with myself. Maybe, Kagome was right. I don't want to be the cause of Sesshomaru abandoning his children._

Rin was lying on her side, feeling heartbroken. The mattress was occupied by two exhausted bodies. One of them had exhausted themselves physically with the act of sex, while the other was emotionally exhausted.

She pressed her face against the pillow trying to ignore Seth's deep breathing. She had been forced to please him, once more. His firm grip and brutality was still fresh upon her body.

Rin gripped her pillow and silently began to cry. She didn't want to give up Sesshomaru. He was the only thing that kept her strong. She had given up drowning in alcohol for him. She didn't want to live like this forever.

This wasn't the fairytale she had dreamed of when she was little. Seth's touches were like gasoline on her body. They burned like the lies that consumed their marriage life.

She wanted to feel free. She didn't want to waste her life, anymore. _Even if I can't have Sesshomaru, I must continue on with the divorce. I have to do this for myself. After all, I have people who love me, and I need to independence on myself. I don't want to be weak and depend on others for the rest of my life. I will free myself. _

Rin was finally able to sleep after her final thoughts. She awoke with a kiss on her mouth. The morning birds could be heard outside the window. Rin felt Seth's body pressed against her. He was caressing her so tenderly.

She wanted to pull away, but hesitated. She didn't want to make him angry. Last time, she had done that to him, he had forced himself on her.

"Rin, make me breakfast." Seth stated feeling irritable when he felt his wife tense up.

"Okay," Rin answered, before she stood up taking some clothes with her to the bathroom. She changed quickly, before walking towards the kitchen. She prepared Seth's favorite breakfast meal hoping she wouldn't be scolded for treating him so indifferently last time.

Last night, Seth had tried to get a reaction of pleasure out of her, but he was unsuccessful. Rin just couldn't feel anything for him. The only man that she would ever allow to touch her that way could only be Sesshomaru.

Seth was sitting in his favorite chair reading the newspaper. He was shirtless and was only a pair of sweatpants.

Rin set their breakfast down on the table, before sitting down.

"Seth, do you remember what today is?" Rin asked, hoping he remembered his promise.

"Mh, it's your friend's wedding. I told you if you behaved well that I would let you go and attend the party." Seth answered.

"Yes, and I have kept with your conditions. I just want you to know that you won't stop me from attending Kagome's wedding ceremony."

"I know. I'm not going to stop you. If I can get off work early, I'll meet up with you halfway through the wedding reception."

"You don't really need to attend, you know." Rin muttered lightly.

Seth glared at his wife. His blue eyes held her defiant gaze. "I don't trust you. Besides, the party reception gives me a good excuse to meet up with some important people."

Rin shrugged half apologetic, before she ate her breakfast silently. She didn't really want Seth to attend, but if she said anything more, she might raise suspicion.

Seth stared at her for a while, before he too began eating his breakfast. He noticed that their was something different about Rin, but he just couldn't figure it out.

'_It's true that she has been very cooperative, but she also seems to stare at me with such fierceness. It makes me wonder if she is hiding something from me.'_

Kagura bid goodbye to Steve, before she walked inside the president's office. The Seth enterprise company was buzzing with co-workers going all about the place.

Seth was sitting in his chair working behind his desk. He was working on some pending finalization for his money transactions. He had full control of everything and he was investing on how to spend and use it wisely. He surely didn't want to raise any suspicion.

He instantly closed his laptop when he heard someone enter inside his office. His blue eyes had made contact with ruby pink eyes.

Kagura's red colored lips lifted into a teasing smirk.

"What business do you have with me, Kagura? I'm surprised to see you here. You never come to visit me to have daily conversations." Seth spoke in a calm tone.

"Oh, I know. But, I was dying to see you. You see, I know something you don't know." Kagura said as she approached him. She was soon by his side. She sat on top of desk facing his direction. Although, she was pregnant, Kagura still knew how to drive men wild. Seth was given a gorgeous view of her ample breasts and long lean legs.

"And, what would that be?" Seth asked. His curiosity roused.

"Oh, I don't know if I should tell you. Maybe, if you were to give me something in return for my information, then I would gladly tell you." Kagura placed a hand on the side of her waist.

Seth scowled for a moment. He thought seriously about Kagura's offer. He knew Kagura didn't spout lies and she surely wasn't a thief. If her information was important then he wanted to know. Money was not a problem for him.

"Fine, but it better be worth the money I'm paying you." Seth warned in dangerous voice.

Kagura smirked, "OH, but it is."

Seth signed a check scribbled with a good amount of money for Kagura. Kagura took the check gratefully into her hands when he handed it to her.

"Spill," He said.

"Shh, don't tell anyone but I know that your wife is cheating on you."

"She is sleeping with Sesshomaru Shikon. I believe you have just been pawned by your own wife."

Kagura laughed covering her mouth with her hand. She loved the expression of fury in Seth's eyes. His eyes were gorgeous when he let his anger overpower him.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Seth asked. His voice was tight and rigid.

"Of course, I'm sure. Yesterday, I overheard them making out in his apartment. My ears are very sensitive." Kagura said. She placed her arms around his shoulders to hold him down. Seth looked ready to explode.

"Now, now you're not the only one that wants revenge, Seth. Sesshomaru has betrayed me too, you know. I am after all pregnant with his children." Kagura leaned down to place a kiss on Seth's face.

Her lipstick smeared on his face.

"Seth, I don't think impetuousness will get you anywhere. Would you like to hear my plan?" Kagura insinuated.

"Let's hear it." Seth finally answered. His eyes were narrowed dangerously.

_Rin, that bitch will pay!_

* * *

Pink rose petals fell down upon them.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Inuyasha inclined forward and placed his lips on top of Kagome's mouth. Kagome returned the kiss. They kissed tenderly under the archway of pink roses. Loud clapping and congratulatory words were heard all around the newly married couple.

Kagome and Inuyasha pulled away. They were both smiling and gazed at the crowd with happiness. Inuyasha led Kagome down the red carpet. One of his arms was around Kagome's petite frame. Kagome was contently holding Inuyasha's arm with her own.

Live music started playing as the bride and groom stepped into the marbled dance floor. The reception party and wedding ceremony had been combined. The evening air was fresh and the moon shone high above them in the sky.

Red and orange lanterns decorated the surrounding. Pink vine roses were wrapped beautiful around white columns. A table set up with snacks and drinks was located to the far left of the courtyard. A net holding balloons and confetti was arranged to be released later in the party.

The round tables were decorated splendidly. They had blue tablecloths and had baby blue candles lit up around the center of the table. The candles released a soft aroma scent.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down at their table as guests were taking their seats on the decorated tables. The waiters served crème soup for first course meal. The salad dressing and the chicken sauced were served as the main course meal. The dessert meals were small containers filled with vanilla ice cream and strawberry fruits. The four layered vanilla wedding cake was to be served to the guests after the bride and groom opened wedding presents.

Look over you, a song composed by The Fray was chosen as Kagome's and Inuyasha's opening dance.

Rin, Sango, and Ayame watched with gleefulness as Kagome shone brightly tonight. Kagome's wedding dress was a gorgeous cream colored adorned with pearls and specks of glitter. Their friend looked so happy dancing with Inuyasha. Kagome looked so content in Inuyasha's arms.

Sango sighed contently wishing her best friend the very best.

Ayame clapped as the song was coming to an end, before the next song started. She was so happy knowing Kagome was happy.

Rin was holding back tears of happiness. She was so excited and happy for her best friend. She loved Kagome so much like a sister. She was content knowing Inuyasha would always be there for Kagome.

Kagome's three best friends were wearing the bridesmaid's dress. The dress was a light blue colors made of satin silk. They each wore different hairstyles and hair accessories.

Miroku and a very pregnant Sango walked into the dance floor and danced with the bride and groom giving them their heartfelt wishes and congratulations.

Many other guests followed after them.

The dance floor became more crowded when the outdoor lights were dimmed down and replaced by colored lights. Dry ice smoke was released out into the dance floor and each guest was provided with glow in the dark necklaces and bracelets to wear. Glow in the dark sticks were also provided.

Sesshomaru and Rin danced a couple of songs together using the crowd to hide from the watchful gaze of InuTaisho. They then used the darkness to walk behind a column of pillars and talk with one of another about their future in secrecy.

Rin's hands were held within Sesshomaru's hands. They stared at each other never taking their gazes away. Music played in the background surroundings.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Sesshomaru said in a soft tone.

"Mh, thanks. You look rather dashing in that tux, Sesshomaru." Rin complimented. Sesshomaru reached out and placed an artificial blue colored rose into Rin's hair. "I brought it for you. I thought it would suit you."

Rin's cheeks were splayed with pink tints feeling bashful.

Their mouths attentively pressed against one another. The kiss they shared was tender and sweet.

"Sesshomaru have you spoken with Kagura?" Rin pulled away and spoke in a serious tone.

"I haven't been able to locate her. She also isn't answering my calls." Sesshomaru informed Rin. Rin's brows furrowed.

"Don't you think it's strange?"

"Yes, I do find it bizarre. Tomorrow, after attending Inuyasha's banquet, I'm going to drive over to E.X Studios. Kagura works there, and the co-workers there might be able to provide me a clue about her whereabouts." Sesshomaru explained his plans to Rin.

Rin nodded. After hearing Sesshomaru out, she felt an immense weight come off her shoulders. He had assured her that she was not the one at fault of anything. He took responsibility for his actions. She wasn't sure if things would work out between them, but she was willing to give it another chance.

She had accepted Sesshomaru's decision. Sesshomaru still wanted to have proof that the children carried his demonic aura traits. He was insistent that he was not going to marry Kagura. He was also not hesitant about taking the custody of the children away from Kagura, if it came down to it. Sesshomaru did not believe Kagura would be a good mother to the children. He was willing to be the father of the children, whether they were rightfully his or not.

"Sesshomaru, no matter what happens. I promise I will always stand by your side if destiny permits me to. You know someone I know taught me that it's important to seek your happiness and not drown in misery. I have decided to follow that person's advice."

Rin was smiling brightly. Sesshomaru admired her boldness and fierce character.

0000


	16. A False I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, the characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Author's note: Here's a new chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review if you like my story. I want to thank everyone for the continuous support.

* * *

**:Far Away Embrace:**

**Chapter Sixteen:** A False I Love You

* * *

Rin slept restlessly against her husband. She had placed a pillow between them. Seth placed a hand on her forehead. His blue gaze stared intently at his wife.

'_I'm not surprised that she betrayed me. I never did respect her as a woman. Rin was to me like an object to achieve my dream aspirations. I can't help, but feel guilt at what I'm about to do to her. Maybe in another life, we could have been happy.'_

His hand brushed away the strands of black hair aside. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Rin's eyelids fluttered open. "Mmm…"

"What is it?" Rin asked Seth.

"Get dressed. We're going out, today." Seth instructed. He stood up from bed and walked into the bathroom.

Rin sat up allowing the sheets to fall down her lap. She sighed dejectedly_. 'I was hoping to be able to spend time with Sesshomaru. He really needs someone by his side. He and his father are still not on good terms. He also needs to find Kagura.' _

Rin stood up and walked into her closet to choose an outfit for the day. She chose a blue dress with puffy sleeves. She walked back into the room to apply light make-up. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Seth's silhouette watching her. He didn't say anything insulting, so she assumed the outfit seemed fine for the occasion.

"I'm ready," Rin said once she finished preparing the role of perfect wife.

"Come on," Seth grabbed her hand and led her out of their apartment. He closed the door behind him, before they both walked outside.

They were soon inside his sport car and driving down the heavy traffic of the city. The radio played soft music.

Rin didn't say anything and stayed silent. She allowed Seth to do most of the talking as he always did on busy mornings like these ones.

They soon arrived to an expensive restaurant and were seated down on a table. They were both given menus and attended by a waiter for their orders.

"Seth, will the others arrive soon." Rin asked, after the waiter left with their breakfast orders.

"There are no others. We are having breakfast together. After breakfast, we are going to the mall. I'll buy you a new outfit for the banquet Inuyasha Shikon will be hosting today in the afternoon." Seth replied back. He had a calm expression on his face.

Rin stared at him auspiciously. She noticed that his gaze wasn't frigid. He actually seemed enthusiastic to spend time with her. She felt a little guilt surface.

'_He doesn't love me. He loves his money more than me.'_ Rin mentally chided herself for feeling guilt. He didn't deserve any more sympathy from her.

"…Is there a special occasion for the treatment?" Rin's voice sounded apathetic.

"None at all," Seth replied back with a soft grin. His grin contradicted his reply.

"Mm…" Rin hummed.

000000

Sesshomaru arrived at the EX studios. He stared at the looming building, before he walked inside it. The door spinner went back forth after he passed through. Sesshomaru was greeted by a polite secretary.

"Hi, do you have an appointment with us, today? How can we be of service?" Kelsey greeted amiably.

"No, I didn't come for an appointment. I'm looking for Kagura Hale. She works here," Sesshomaru addressed directly. He stared at the young girl with an intimidating look.

"Ah… umm she no longer works for this company," Kelsey swallowed awkwardly. She didn't like the hostility of this man.

"Hn," Sesshomaru stared pertinently. _'She's not lying. Where could that woman had gone to!?'_

'I…Is there a-anything else," Kelsey stuttered. She was glad that the lobby was empty so the ruckus wouldn't reach outside commotion. Although, she did wish the security guards could get here, already. She didn't want to deal with such a fierce demon.

"By any chance have you heard anything on her whereabouts?" Sesshomaru asked with finality.

Kelsey gazed down towards her desk, before looking back at Sesshomaru. She twiddled her fingers together. "Well, umm I heard that she is pregnant and wants to get treated in one of the best hospitals in the United States. She was… being accompanied by a man named Steve Hugh-Norton."

"Hn," Sesshomaru turned around and left the building.

'_Steve Hugh-Norton… The name sounds familiar.'_ Sesshomaru thought pensively. He looked down at his wrist watch. He had about two more hours to spare, before he had to leave and help with the banquet Inuyasha was hosting for family and friends. The banquet was created as an idea to spend more time celebrating with the newlywed couple, before they departed for the honeymoon.

He wasn't really interested, but he was anticipating in seeing Rin. He wondered how she was faring. Sometimes, he wished they could have more time together.

Sesshomaru drove around the city heading to Kagura's apartment. Perhaps the tenant might be more helpful in his search for Kagura.

As he stood outside of the tenant's office he sent out a text message to Kagura. He wasn't expecting a reply from her, but miraculous she responded back.

'_**Don't look for me, anymore. I'm not interested in your money anymore. I've found someone who will provide everything for me. Don't worry about the children. They will be well taken care of.'**_

Sesshomaru's amber eyes turned a fierce red color. Sesshomaru's anger increased to a new level of fierceness as he realized the truth. Kagura's message just proved him that she had been playing around with him.

0000

Rin and Seth walked through the crowd making their way towards the dance floor. The banquet was filled with friendly and amiable people. The atmosphere was harmonious and inviting. Rin caught glances of her friend's concerned stares. They were probably wondering why Seth was here accompanying her.

Honestly, she didn't know either, but she guessed it was to have the chance to speak with InuTaisho Shikon. She really hoped it was just that. Rin felt terribly uncomfortable coming to the banquet with Seth. This party was only for close friends and family and Seth wasn't exactly invited.

Rin felt Seth being a complete different person, today. He was being amiable to her and had taken her out to eat food at a nice restaurant. He had also brought her the lime green strapless dress she was currently wearing. He had brought her shoes and a new purse to match the dress. Seth even brought her ice cream as they walked around the mall, before taking her to see a comedy movie.

She was starting to get suspicious about his friendly behavior.

Seth held Rin closely to him as they danced a couple of songs together, before he decided to walk them over to where Rin's friends resided in. He accepted two glasses of wine from a waiter before handing his wife a glass.

Rin took the cup into her hands. She smiled feeling awkward. "Kagome, this is a wonderful party. Thank you for inviting us, again."

"Oh, it was no problem at all. I- I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves." Kagome answered feeling uncomfortable with Seth's presence. She hugged her friend fiercely, before letting her go.

"Inuyasha and Kagome, I want to congratulate you both on the wedding. Forgive me for not attending last night; my work schedule was increasingly hectic." Seth spoke with candor.

Inuyasha gave a curt nod and shook the man's hand. "No problem, It's a pleasure to finally meet Rin's husband. I've heard good things about you."

Kagome cringed a little. Truthfully speaking, Inuyasha knew nothing about Seth and his manipulating appeal for the women population. She'd have to get that straighten out. She didn't wish for Inuyasha to be friends with such a pest.

"Well, that's good to hear." Seth said accompanied by a soft laugh.

"Rin, why don't you go and mingle with your friends, while I'll go socialize with Inuyasha." Seth said, before brushing a kiss on her cheek. He walked off with Inuyasha following him. Rin watch them go join a group of men as they conversed with one another.

"Okay," Rin responded knowing he didn't hear her.

"Okay, Rin please explain to me why this man is here? What's with the amiability? Is it another façade from him?" Kagome bombarded questions at her friend.

"I don't know Kagome. He woke up this morning acting like this. It is really starting to worry me... I don't know if I can trust him," Rin answered.

"Mh, well I still don't like him. Rin, you should stick with us. We'll protect you from that man's strange behavior," Sango affirmed. She placed a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders. Rin accepted Sango's comforting arm.

Ayame reached out and grabbed Rin's hand. She patted it earnestly. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out to be fine. You're a strong woman."

"Thank you, Ayame," Rin smiled.

"The girls are right. How about you try the chop suey that the chef prepared for the lunch banquet? Or maybe you'd like some steak instead." Kagome persuaded.

"Umm okay, I'll have the chop suey dish. I'm in the mood for bean sprouts and some good vegetables served with rice." Rin agreed to try the Chinese and American dish.

Rin was surprised that Seth allowed her to hang out with her friends for the most part of the party. The sun was starting to settle down when Seth made his way over to her with the company of Sesshomaru.

Rin almost fainted when she realized that Seth had been talking with Sesshomaru. She wondered what they had been talking about.

"Rin, we're just about getting ready to leave, but before we do that Mr. Sesshomaru Shikon here would like to have a dance with you. I gave him my consent. I hope that is alright with you."

"Umm, yeah it's okay." Rin responded meekly.

Seth placed her hand in Sesshomaru's hand, before he gave a curt nod. Sesshomaru walked off into the dance floor with Rin in tow.

Rin and Sesshomaru began to dance to the melody of the song. Rin was perplexed by the situation and glanced towards where Seth was, wondering if he was keeping an eye on her. Seth had his back turned to her. He was speaking with an older man.

"Rin,"

"Mmm," Rin answered turning her gaze up at Sesshomaru.

"I don't wish to offend you, but your husband is acting extremely amiable towards me. He kept smothering your presence into our conversations. Do you think he suspects?"

"I'm not sure." Rin's brows creased. She was starting to really worry, now.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Sesshomaru whispered. Indiscreetly, he pressed a kiss on top of her head.

Rin held on to him tighter feeling a foreboding feeling. Her cheek was pressed up against Sesshomaru's breast pocket. She didn't want to part ways, anymore. She would rather stay with Sesshomaru. Rin closed her eyes not noticing that Seth had turned around and was staring at them with a fierce glare.

Xxx


	17. Cold and Bittersweet

**Author's note:** Here is the latest installment! I'm still working on the final chapter (chapter eighteen) for this story, before I'm done sharing this fanfic with everyone. Thank you so much for all the support and love.

Don't forget to** Read and Review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**: Far Away Embrace:**_

* * *

Chapter seventeen: Cold and Bittersweet

Sesshomaru watched in silence as Seth and Rin walked off. The shadows of the tree obscured their figures and he lost track of them. Inuyasha and Kagome were standing several feet away from him.

Kagome gripped the hem of her skirt, "Sesshomaru, can you do me a favor?"

Sesshomaru turned to stare at Kagome with an insignificant glance. His attitude seemed natural, but if a person looked closely they could easily hint his annoyance. He didn't do favors for anyone.

"Please, can you follow after them? Protect Rin from that horrible man," Kagome begged in a small scared voice.

"You don't need to ask, I'm not planning on leaving her alone." Sesshomaru answered briskly, before he walked away heading to the parking area.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. "What was that about?"

"Inuyasha, I have this foreboding feeling that shouldn't be here. Something is not right and I'm worried about Rin," Kagome answered feeling anxiety.

"So, you sent Sesshomaru to look after her. I thought you didn't approve of them being together." Inuyasha had a light scowl.

"Ah, well the truth is I do approve of them being together. I didn't support them because Rin is putting herself into danger by being with Sesshomaru, when Seth is still her husband. That is why I said those things. Inuyasha, I don't trust Seth at all."

"...Yeah, that guy didn't give me good vibes at all," Inuyasha added into the conversation.

Inuyasha gazed apprehensively at the direction his older brother had left. '_Perhaps, I was too harsh with him. It still sounds so absurd to me, but I really think Sesshomaru is in love with Rin. I would have never thought that I would get the chance to see my older brother act this way for a woman.'_

"Son, do you know where Sesshomaru is going? I've been meaning to talk with him about something very important." InuTaisho informed his younger son, Inuyasha noticing that Sesshomaru had left. The tall man was standing by his side. Inuyasha hadn't noticed his father's presence until he had spoken, but he noticed that his father had a serious expression on his face.

'_Is there something going on that I don't know about?'_

Xx

Sesshomaru searched around the parking lot, but found no trace of Rin. He knew that something was terribly wrong. Seth was acting too calculating and passive when it came to tonight's questions about the company he managed. He knew that Rin's father had been the true owner and had left the inheritance to Rin, but Seth had taken control over the company.

Sesshomaru walked over to his parked motorcycle. He took the keys from his jacket and inserted them in the ignition, before starting his vehicle. The motorcycle's loud engine reached InuTaisho ears. He made it to the entrance for the parking lot watching as Sesshomaru drove out of the parking lot.

'_I need to apologize to my son.' _InuTaisho thought watching his son leave.

Seth drove quietly back to the apartment and Rin found it strange. He had been so talkative, today. When they arrived, Rin was the first one to step inside their apartment and she noticed a vase with gorgeous flowers at the center of the room standing on the small table.

"Do you like them?" Seth asked his wife.

"Ah, yes their very lovely and they look expensive, too." Rin replied back. She walked over to them noticing Seth moving over to the stairs. He ascended to the first floor where the book shelve was stacked with a good pile of books. Hardly anyone climbed up those stairs, because they had stopped using those books to read. Back then, they used to read books together.

"Rin, come up here and choose a book." Seth called out. Rin glanced up at him, before she walked up the small stair case. She reached his side and quietly looked for a book to choose. Seth moved towards her right side, before turning to face her.

Rin's eyes widened when she saw a bottle of champagne in his hand. "Rin, tonight I want to celebrate."

"W-what do want to celebrate?" Rin's voice came out quivered. She didn't know why, but she had a foreboding feeling about that Champagne bottle of wine.

"Let's celebrate for your victory in getting a better man to please you." Seth said silently as he stared at the bottle in his hand. Rin's eyes had widened in shock at her realization of the truth. '_So, he does know about me and Sesshomaru. H-how is it possible?'_

"Did I surprise you?" Seth said in a vigor tone.

"Rin, you can't fool with me. I won't let you. Didn't I tell you, that I won't let you go? I'll never give you the divorce. That scumbag doesn't deserve you."

Seth pushed Rin backwards with his free hand. Rin felt the railing press against her back. She tightened her hold on the book she had grabbed_. 'I have to get away, before he does something to me. Maybe I can kick him and get away.'_

"Why so silent? Are you afraid to acknowledge that you've been caught in your dirty act?" Seth asked Rin. She was staring at him with fear, but courage at the same time. He didn't like it one bit. "Didn't anyone tell you that adultery is wrong?" Seth whispered in a low voice.

He wanted her to feel mortified and wish that she were sorry for betraying him. No woman has ever betrayed him, before.

"I told you that I would never let you go, no matter what happened between us." Seth repeated his earlier threat. Rin didn't like the look in his face, it scared her.

Seth noticed her sudden movement as she tried to run past him. Rin managed to kick him in his thigh, before he moved away. She had been aiming for his groin area, but missed. His arm reached out and grabbed her shoulder, before she could make it down the stairs.

"Get back here," he called out as Rin tried to break away from his strong grip. "Seth, I... Why are you doing this? You already know that I don't love you. I can't ever love you after what you did to me," Rin stated as she winced at his firm grip.

"I'm doing this for your own good. I already know that you have grown to despise me. I'm fine with that, there's no need for you to tell me that."

Seth threw Rin back against the railing on the side. Rin glanced back knowing that the height, if she were to fall from here wouldn't kill her. The height wasn't too high, but she could still break a leg if she fell.

"Oh, don't worry I'm not planning on throwing you down. I have a much better plan that has already been set to motion. You see Rin, I hired expert and trained men to kill all your dear friends, including Sesshomaru. It's the ultimate payback."

"Why!" Rin exclaimed as tears pricked her eyes. How could he do this to her?

"I'm doing this, because I want you to grovel down at my feet and ask for forgiveness." Seth's blue eyes were fierce. He slapped her across the face as Rin looked away from him. "You should already know that you should stare at a person, when their talking to you."

Rin held up her hand to hold her stinging cheek. '_Maybe I should do what he wants me to do, and then I can find a way to escape. Maybe, it's not too late to save them.'_

"Look Seth, your right. What I did was wrong, okay. I didn't mean to betray you." Rin said trying her best to find the right words to convince him. She did mean her words knowing what she did was wrong, but what he was doing to her was even worse.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered as she started kneeling down to beg for forgiveness, but stood back up before reaching the floor. She moved with steadiness as she punched him in his shin, before making a run for it down the stairs. She heard him groan behind her, before feeling the bottle connect with her right shoulder. Seth, in his hastiness to prevent her from running away, threw the champagne wine bottle in her direction.

The bottle hit her shoulder causing her to stumble and loose her footing. Rin crashed down the floor feeling pain jag at her waist. She struggled to stand up as Seth made his way down the stairs. "Look at what you did, Rin. You made me lose my favorite brand of wine without giving me a chance to taste." He stared at the shattered bottle near the staircase. Rin's dress was stained with wine.

Seth grabbed Rin by her shoulder getting a sharp sound of pain out of her. He dragged her to the small table in the center of the room and threw her against it. Rin's legs connected with the wood receiving another blow of pain. "Stop it! I won't ever forgive you for this-" She exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter to me." Seth said, apathetically. He reached out and grabbed the vase of flowers. "I guess this is goodbye, Rin."

"Seth w-wait, no what are you doing?" Rin exclaimed watching him pick up the vase of flowers and aim for her head. At Rin's last attempt to protect herself she used the book she had still been holding on to with such vigor. She used the book to block her face. The vase shattered as sharp ceramic piece flew everywhere around her.

"Why don't you just die, already?" Seth exclaimed getting frustrated that he was having a hard time killing her. If he knew that Rin could put up such a fight, he would've just brought a gun and ended her life with a bullet.

Rin felt him yank the book away from her and give her a double slap in the face, before he slammed the back of her head against the shards that were scattered around her. His hand was on her neck trying to choke her.

"Nnh.."

Rin started seeing black when she heard a door slammed open and felt someone pry Seth off her. She caught a glance of silver hair, before allowing her eyes to close. '_Sesshomaru is okay. Thank goodness...' _

"What the fuck!" Seth managed to scream out as he felt a hand punch him square in the face. Seth staggered backwards, before he felt Sesshomaru's knee connect with his gut causing him to pass out, loose unconscious with the strong blow.

Sesshomaru really wanted to beat the shit out of this human, but he knew that he couldn't do it here. It could lead him into legal problems. He ran to Rin's side and cradled her body. She had several bruises on her, already_._

'_I wanted to protect you, but I got here too late. Now, you'll probably have an emotional scar about this awful encounter you experienced.'_ Sesshomaru wanted to curse, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He held Rin close to him knowing he had failed to protect her.

The police and ambulance arrived shortly after he had forced his way inside the apartment house. He knew that Rin's other friends were safe from danger. He had also managed to get rid of the killers that were intent on killing him, as he drove here.

The paramedics took Rin away from him as he watched after her. He wasn't wearing a jacket anymore and his shirt was stained with blood. '_I'm going to make sure that he never gets out of jail, ever.'_

Seth, who was still unconscious, was being taken away from the police department. On that same night, Kagura was also being taken under house arrest. She was to pay for her crime of defrauding a bank using the check from InuTaisho. Kagura hadn't realized that InuTaisho had created a trap for her. Since she was still pregnant, she would not be locked away in jail until after she gave birth.

Sesshomaru was still very much worried about Rin, but they had assured him that she would be fine. Nonetheless, he still worried as he made his way to the hospital.

Xx

It has been three days since Rin got out of intensive therapy. She was taken to a hospital room where she was recuperating from her injuries.

Sesshomaru was holding her hand when Rin woke up. She stared at him with a tired gaze. "S-sesshomaru..." Rin faltered.

"It's okay; you don't need to say anything. Everything will be okay." Sesshomaru said as he pressed her hand against his cheek.

Rin smiled feeling content, before she remembered Seth's words. "What about my friends?!" she shouted feeling altered.

"Like I said, everything is okay. They're eating lunch in a nearby cafe. Kagome was here all morning, but Inuyasha took her away so she could get something to eat. They'll be back, soon." Sesshomaru informed her. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her face.

"What happened to... him?" Rin dared to ask trying to calm down her anxiousness.

"He's behind bars, now. The police have evidence of his physical abuse on you and Kentaru informed me that you'll be divorced in no time at all. He's going to be taking your case to a private court case. He's going to need another declaration statement, but you won't need to present yourself to the judge, unless you want to attend." Sesshomaru looked after as she struggled to hold his hand.

The nerve and muscle on her shoulder had gotten damage. It was likely possible that she would never get to play the violin again.

"Sesshomaru... I don't know why, but I still feel sad." Rin said softly. Her hand was shaking as she tried keeping a firm grip on his hand.

"Rin, after some time when this is all officially over, would you like to get married?" Sesshomaru asked her suddenly. He didn't have a fancy ring to give her, but he was willing to give her a better life. A better life that was different from the solitude and the abuse that Rin's husband had given her.

Rin's hazel eyes closed after tears spilled out. "I'd like that very much."

"Thank you, you have made me very happy."

Sesshomaru leaned over and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Rin was soon falling asleep again, but this time she had a content smile on her face. It wasn't a bittersweet expression, anymore. Sesshomaru continued to watch after her as his hand was intertwined with hers.

XXX


End file.
